


Just a Day In the Neighborhood

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa Suburban Mom AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs Included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her kids move from the city to a small town six months after the death of her husband. She becomes very interested in her kids' new Karate teacher. Meanwhile, all of her new neighbors are dealing with their own lives and struggles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Family In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was SO FUN to write, and I'm super excited to get it up! Updates will be Sundays!

Clarke

Clarke pulled into the driveway of their new house and cut the engine. Her two kids immediately opened the doors and flung themselves out of the van.

“This is where we’re going to live?” Mason asked, Clarke nodded at her son,

“Yeah, what do you guys think?”

“Can I paint my room?” Rachyl asked,

“You haven’t even seen the room yet. What if you like the colour?” Rachyl rolled her eyes.

“But if I don’t like the colour, can I paint over it?” Clarke sighed,

“Sure, whatever you want. Just help us get these boxes in before you go all Michelangelo on me.”

Clarke opened the trunk of the van and pulled out three suitcases. They would have to come back out for the boxes. She still marvelled at the fact that she had managed to fit all their belongings into the van. Although it probably helped that there were only three of them instead of four...

No. Clarke felt tears sting her eyes and she brushed them away hastily. The last thing her kids needed to see right now was her crying on the doorstep of their new home. She turned around and passed Mason and Rachyl their suitcases.

“So who’s ready to see the new house?” She asked, trying to make her voice sound as bright and cheerful as possible. They rolled their suitcases up to the door and she took out her shiny new key to unlock the door.

“Wow... It’s huge!” Mason gasped. Clarke smiled, their last home had been a tiny apartment in the city. No wonder this average sized house amazed him.

“Come on, let’s go check out the second floor. You guys can see your bedrooms.” They managed to lug their suitcases upstairs and Clarke opened the first door she came to. It led into the smallest bedroom. There was already a bed, a dresser, and an empty bookshelf.

“Mason, this is your room.” She said, Mason ran in and looked around,

“Is that bookshelf all mine?” He asked, Clarke nodded,

“All yours.” he grinned and opened his suitcase, revealing at least a dozen books packed in with his clothes. Clarke tried not to groan as he started lining them up on the shelf. No wonder that bag had been so heavy.

“Come on Rachyl, your turn.” She said, leading the way to the next bedroom. Rachyl looked around at the pale yellow walls.

“I’m gonna paint it blue.” She said immediately. Clarke chuckled,

“Remember what I said about helping me with boxes.” She warned, “Just let me drop my bag in my room and we’ll get started on those.”

Clarke noticed Rachyl following her to the master bedroom, but didn’t say anything about it. She opened the door and looked around. It was comfortable, but plain. Maybe she would do some painting of her own.

“That’s a big room for one person.” Rachyl said from behind her.

“Yeah.” Clarke agreed softly. She turned around and Rachyl immediately hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around her daughter for several long moments before stepping away.

“Come on,” she said, and it was getting harder to sound cheerful, “let’s get those boxes out of the van.”

The three of them got most of the boxes out of the van, and Clarke sent the kids in a little before they were done. The last couple of boxes were to heavy for them. They were probably too heavy for her too, but she had to try. she was struggling with one of them when someone came up on the sidewalk.

“Hey! Are you just moving in?” Clarke looked at the woman and nodded. The newcomer gave a wide grin,

“Awesome! I’m Raven Reyes, your new neighbor.” Clarke straightened up from the box and held out her hand to the woman,

“Oh! It’s good to meet you. I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” Raven shook her hand then nodded to the box,

“You looked like you could use some help. Can I lend a hand?” Clarke blushed,

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you, I got it.”

“Don’t be so shy,” Raven said, “here.” She lifted up the box and looked at Clarke,

“Lead the way.” Clarke led her into the entryway of the house,

“Thanks, you can just put it down wherever.” Raven lowered the box easily and Clarke made a mental note to ask about her workout regimen at some point.

Clarke noticed her kids looking around a doorway at Raven and beckoned them over,

“Come on guys, this is Raven, our new neighbor.”

Rachyl strode forward confidently and shook Raven’s hand, but Mason hung back a little.

“This is Rachyl,” Clarke introduced, “and the shy one is Mason.” Raven smiled at the kids,

“Nice to meet you! I have a daughter, Taylor, who’s around your age Rachyl, maybe I’ll introduce you two later.” She turned to Clarke, “And hey, some of the other moms are getting together at the local diner tomorrow for lunch, I’d be happy to bring you along if you’re interested.”

Clarke was grateful for the invitation, her kids had their first day of new school the next day, so it was good to have plans of her own. If they were going to have a new life here, it would be good for her to make some friends.

\- - -

Raven

Raven got out of her car and Clarke pulled up next to her. They headed into the diner together and Raven immediately headed to the three women sitting in the corner.

“Hey guys! I have someone for you to meet!” she called as she brought Clarke over,

“This is Clarke, she just moved into the house next door. Clarke, this is Octavia, she’s the one to talk to if you want to actually get anything done in this town,” Octavia got up to shake Clarke’s hand, “This is Anya, she owns and runs this place with her daughter, who doesn’t seem to be here today.” Anya shook Clarke’s hand as well,

“I gave Rox the day off today, she’s earned it.” she said, Raven nodded and pointed to the last woman,

“This is Indra, Octavia’s mother-in-law. She’s actually pretty cool though.”

“How nice to know that being related to this one,” Indra nodded her head at Octavia, “doesn’t stop me from being cool.”

Raven made Clarke sit down and they all ordered their lunch. Anya disappeared into the kitchen and came out with five large plates.

“Should you really be eating on the job?” Raven teased, Anya shrugged,

“It’s my lunch break.” Raven snorted, but didn’t question it further. She tended not to question anything that involved Anya’s food.

“So Clarke, what brought you to this town?” Octavia asked, Clarke shrugged,

“I um, I lost my husband about six months ago in a car crash. I thought it might be good for the kids and I to get a fresh start, away from the city.” Raven looked at Clarke in surprise. She put a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, not really knowing what else to do.

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Octavia said quietly, “If you need help finding a job or anything, let me know. I’ll do whatever I can.” Clarke gave a small smile,

“Thanks, but it’s okay. I start working at the hospital next week, it’s already arranged and everything.”

“Are you a doctor?” Indra looked impressed when Clarke nodded, “That is good to hear. I suspect you will be seeing a lot of my youngest grandson.” She gave Octavia a look.

“Scottie’s just energetic,” Octavia laughed, “he’s never gotten seriously injured.”

“Broken arm from the monkey bars.” Raven pointed out,

“Concussion from falling down the stairs.” Anya added,

“Sprained ankle from tripping while racing his brother.” Indra put in. Octavia grimaced,

“He recovered from all of that.” She said defensively. Raven laughed at her friend, then turned to Clarke,

“So Clarke, what are your kids like?” Clarke brightened considerably as she talked about her kids, and Raven was glad she’d asked,

“Rachyl is fourteen, she loves to paint, it’s something we do together. Mason is twelve, and a lot shyer than his sister. He absolutely loves to read, our apartment in the city always had books everywhere because there just wasn’t enough room for all of them. They left all their friends behind when we moved... I hope they can find new ones quickly.”

Raven glanced at Octavia and gave her a look. Octavia nodded and smiled, apparently she’d had the same thought.

“Clarke, my husband is a teacher at Indra’s Karate dojo,” Octavia ventured, “You could try getting your kids into the class. It might be a good way for them to make new friends.” Indra nodded,

“It’s a good idea. Lincoln is a good teacher, and the other instructor, Lexa, can be surprisingly good with children. She has a lovely daughter of her own.” The other moms nodded and Clarke thought about it. It wasn’t a bad idea.

“When’s the soonest class that they can go to?” She asked, Indra smiled,

“Tomorrow evening.”

\- - -

Lexa

Lexa and her daughter, Minta, arrived at the dojo half an hour before her class started. Indra was on her way out.

“Lexa, there are two new students coming tonight.” She said immediately. Lexa nodded and waited to see if there was anything else, but Indra just gave her a small wave and headed out. 

“Think it’s anybody we know joining?” Minta asked, Lexa shrugged,

“Indra probably would have mentioned it if we did know them.”

 

“I wonder what they’re like. We hardly ever get new people.” Minta said quietly,

“We’ll know when they get here. Do you want to help me set up, or do you want to warm up before class?” Lexa asked, Minta ran to the supply cupboard,

“I’ll help set up. This class is usually just me and Scottie anyway. I’m not going to break a sweat against an eight year old.” Lexa smiled at her daughter,

“You never know, the new students might surprise you.” Minta rolled her eyes,

“It’s their first day. I’m not expecting black belts.” Lexa couldn’t really disagree, so she focused on setting up the punching bags on one side of the room. It was ten minutes before the class started when Lincoln brought Scottie in.

“Lincoln.” She said, nodding at him. 

“Hey,” He nodded back, “did you hear about the two new students?” Lexa nodded,

“Yes. Indra told me before she left. Why do you ask?” Lincoln shrugged,

“No real reason. O met their mom yesterday. She seemed to like her.”

“So the mom club has a new member?” Lexa asked, Lincoln laughed,

“I guess so. You should join, you have all the qualifications.” He nodded at Minta who was already playing around with Scottie. Lexa shook her head,

“I’m too busy. There’s a lot going on right now.” 

“Like what?” Lincoln challenged. Lexa nodded over his shoulder at the door,

“Like two new students.” A blonde woman was entering, bringing two children with her. Lexa stepped past Lincoln and moved over to greet them.

“Hello. You must be the new students I’ve heard about.” The kids just stared at her, but she was used to that reaction. Their mother spoke up for them,

“Yes, this is Rachyl, and Mason. I’m Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin.” Something about the woman’s voice made Lexa take her eyes off the kids and look at her. Really look at her. She saw something in Clarke’s eyes that was a little too familiar. It was the look of a woman fighting to keep everything together. Lexa looked away again, a little uncomfortable.

“If you guys want to take off your shoes and leave them by the door you can head into the dojo.” Lexa told the children. They nodded and proceeded to remove their shoes.

“The class ends in an hour,” Lexa told Clarke, “You can come back then.” she turned away, but saw Lincoln come up to Clarke and introduce himself as Octavia’s husband. The two of them left together. Lexa turned back to her class, that now had four instead of two.

The class went well, and quickly. Minta seemed to recognize the new girl from school, and joined her when they worked in partners. The boy, Mason, was very quiet and didn’t have a lot of energy, until she put him in front of a punching bag. The ferocity with which he attacked the bag was almost frightening. She let him stay there for longer than she had originally intended, hoping he would be able to work out whatever he was going through. She turned her attention to his sister.

She was copying Minta’s movements carefully, and Lexa would normally be checking her form, but instead she focused on the girl’s face. Behind her focused expression was the look of someone trying to hide. Either hide her pain, or hide from the world, Lexa didn’t know. What she did know was that she had seen the same look on Minta’s face for years.

When Clarke came back to pick up her children, Lexa tried to be a little softer. She didn’t know the woman, or what had happened to her, but she knew that something had happened to her.

“They did well.” Lexa told Clarke while the kids got their shoes on, “Rachyl is good at focusing, and Mason has a lot of energy.” Clarke looked surprised for a moment, then smiled,

“Thanks. I guess I’ll see you next week?” Lexa nodded and Clarke offered another smile before heading out the door with her kids in tow. 

Minta helped Lexa clean up the room, but didn’t speak until they got into the car.

“That was cool. We should get new kids more often.”

“You seemed to know Rachyl.” Lexa observed, Minta shrugged,

“Not really. She’s a new kid in school. Her first day was yesterday, but I hadn’t talked to her yet. I told her she should sit with me and Taylor at lunch tomorrow.”

“That’s good.” Lexa said quietly. Minta was silent until they were almost home,

“Rachyl’s kind of like me.” 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, trying to look like she hadn’t almost crashed the car at her daughter’s words. Minta shrugged,

“I don’t know. It’s weird.” Lexa let out a breath and pulled into the driveway. Before Minta left the car, Lexa grabbed her hand.

“I thought so too.” She whispered.

\- - -

Octavia

Octavia headed into the diner where she was meeting Raven and Clarke. Scottie was with Lincoln, but her older son, Kev, walked quietly by her side. He was fiddling with the play-doh he always carried around. 

Clarke and Raven were already sitting in a booth, with a boy Octavia assumed was Clarke’s son Mason sitting close to his mother. Octavia came over and sat down with them.

“Where are the girls?” She asked, 

“Taylor and Rachyl are with Minta Krew somewhere.” Raven told her, Octavia nodded and turned to Kev,

“Hey Kev, the arcade is only a few doors down. Why don’t you show Mason where it is?” She looked up at Clarke, “If that’s okay with you, of course.” Clarke looked down at her son,

“How about it, Mason? Want to play some games?” Mason nodded and Clarke and Octavia both handed their sons some quarters. Kev led Mason out the door and Octavia turned back to the other women. They talked a little before Anya’s daughter, Rox, came over to take their order.

“Hey, you guys have a new person?” Rox asked, looking at Clarke, 

“Rox, this is Clarke,” Octavia said, “She just moved into the house next to Raven’s. Clarke, this is Rox, Anya’s daughter.”

Clarke shook Rox’s hand and Rox took their orders before heading back into the kitchen.

“I guess the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Clarke said, looking at Rox’s back. Octavia and Raven laughed. She was right, Rox was the spitting image Anya at eighteen.

Anya came out with their food instead of Rox, mostly just so that Anya could say hi. She turned to Clarke before she left,

“Hey Clarke, we have a monthly potluck party here. The next one’s a week from now, will you be coming?” Octavia smiled at Clarke,

“That’s a great idea, you should come for sure. Everyone’s there, so it’s a great way to meet people you haven’t had a chance to talk to yet.” Clarke looked around and nodded,

“Yeah, okay. I’d love to come.” She said with a small smile. Octavia smiled, it was good to see that Clarke was managing to fit in so well.

\- - -

Jasper

Jasper looked up when the door to the arcade opened. Octavia’s son Kev walked in with another boy who Jasper didn’t know. He looked at his son, Daniel, who was working the counter.

“Hey, Kev!” Daniel called, “Who’s your friend?” Kev brought the new boy up to the counter.

“This is Mason,” Kev told him, “his mom is my mom’s new friend.” Mason smiled shyly at Daniel and Jasper felt his heart melt a little. Daniel smiled back at the boy,

“Well, try out any of the games you like, okay? And if you need anything, make sure to tell me.” Mason smiled again,

“Thanks, Mister!” Daniel grinned so widely that Jasper couldn’t help but smile too. He was glad his son was becoming more comfortable. Danielle had never smiled like that. The two boys ran off and Jasper watched them play together. Daniel came over to stand next to his father.

“Good to see Kev having fun with someone his age.” Daniel murmured. Jasper nodded, Kev came in alone a lot, but they had never seen him with a friend.

“Mason seems like a good kid.” Jasper said. Daniel nodded and Jasper was glad that they could talk like this. He wondered what Maya would have thought of their son. He liked to think that he’d done a good enough job raising him to make her proud.

\- - -

Rox

Rox finished helping her mom close up the diner and headed upstairs to the apartment they lived in above the restaurant. Anya immediately sat down on the couch and looked up at Rox,

“Hey, I’m sick of being in the kitchen all day. Want to make us dinner?” Rox nodded and headed into their tiny kitchen. She immediately started pulling out ingredients.

“So that Clarke person seems pretty cool.” She called, as she started cooking, she looked back to see Anya nodding,

“Yeah, she’s alright. I invited her to the potluck party.”

“Cool. Will Aunt Lexa and Minta be there?” Anya’s sigh was audible from the other room,

“Taylor will probably bring Minta along, but it takes someone a lot stronger than me to drag Lexa to anything she doesn’t want to go to.” Rox didn’t ask anything else as she finished cooking. She wasn’t actually surprised that Lexa wasn’t coming. Her aunt hadn’t come to any of the neighborhood gatherings since her wife had died. 

Rox finished cooking and carried out two plates, handing one to Anya and sitting down next to her mother on the couch. Anya took a bite and closed her eyes,

“Rox, this is amazing.” Rox blushed,

“Thanks, Mom.”

“No, really, you should work the kitchen some time. The customers would love this.” Rox’s heart leapt at the thought of actually working in the kitchen, but she shook her head,

“No, it’s okay. I’m pretty happy just waitressing. Besides, the customers are used to your cooking, and you’re good at it.” Anya gave Rox a look, but let the subject drop. They finished the rest of their food and Anya shooed Rox away from the dishes,

“Don’t worry about it. You cooked, I’ll clean.” Rox smiled and went to her room.

She looked at the bookcase, that was overflowing with cookbooks she’d been reading since she was a kid. She used to dream of going to culinary school, and becoming a great chef. She wasn’t really sure where those dreams had gone. Rox loved cooking with a passion, but that didn’t mean other people wanted to eat her food. She smiled when she thought of all the times Anya had complimented her cooking, but that was different. It was one thing for her mom to say she could cook, the thought of other people tasting her food, telling her it was bad... Just thinking about it made her feel like she’d swallowed an ice cube.

Better to stay here. She had a stable job, and maybe one day she’d get good enough to feel comfortable working the kitchen.


	2. The Potluck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Flashbacks, PTSD, Panic Attacks

Lexa

Lexa was making pancakes while Minta leaned against the counter. They always had breakfast together on Saturdays, it was their tradition. She piled the pancakes onto two plates and put them on the table. Minta sat across from her and immediately dug in.

“Are you coming to the potluck today?” Minta asked, Lexa shook her head,

“No, you go with Taylor and have fun. I’m going to stay home today.” It was the same answer she gave every time Minta asked the question. Usually her daughter just nodded and moved on, but today she gave Lexa a sly look,

“Rachyl told me Clarke’s going to be there.” Lexa’s jaw almost dropped open before she quickly regained control of her expression,

“Why would you think Clarke’s presence would change my mind?” She asked, Minta smirked,

“Because I think you liiiike her.” Lexa felt the blood rushing to her face,

“She seems like a lovely woman.” She said stiffly. Minta giggled,

“Yes,” She said, in her stiff Lexa impression, “Clarke you are oh so lovely. Shall we go frolic amongst the flowers?” Lexa let out a small laugh, then shook her head,

“You should go get ready. Taylor and her mother will probably pick you up soon.” Minta gave her a quick hug before sprinting upstairs. Lexa smiled after her, but bit her lip as soon as she was out of sight.

She hadn’t thought that she was being obvious. Not that there was anything to be obvious about. She respected Clarke, and she might be interested in getting to know her better, but it didn’t mean anything. Her intentions were strictly platonic. Very strictly.

\- - -

Raven

Raven was in the kitchen trying to get ready for the potluck.

“We should be bringing more than just chips and dip.” She said for the umpteenth time that morning. Wick shook his head,

“Everyone knows that neither of us can cook. Trust me, they’ll be grateful.” Raven glared at him and was about to offer a comeback when Taylor came bounding down the stairs.

“Hey mom, don’t forget we’re picking up Minta.” Raven rolled her eyes,

“I know, Taylor. We do every month. You ready to go?” Taylor nodded, and Raven turned back to her husband, “We’ll meet you there. Try not to break anything until I’m there to fix it.” She turned around and Taylor trailed after her. They got to the car and Raven turned to her daughter and held out the keys,

“Feel like driving?” Taylor put on a look of mock disapproval,

“How on earth could you allow someone who’s only fifteen behind the wheel of a car?” Raven laughed,

“That fifteen year old has known how to build a car since she was twelve.” Taylor grinned and grabbed the keys.

“You offer a very compelling argument. Let’s go.” It wasn’t the first time Taylor had driven the car, but it was the first time on the road. Raven was glad that Taylor was too focused on driving to notice how incredibly tense she was.

They made it to Minta’s house without incident, and Taylor leaned on the horn. Moments later, Minta came running out of the house. She frowned when she saw Taylor at the wheel, and got into the backseat.

“You’re driving now?” Taylor grinned back at her,

“Perhaps you too can operate an automobile one day.” She said patronizingly. Minta seemed too impressed to care.

“Cool.” The girl muttered.

\- - -

Clarke

Clarke made it to the potluck and was immediately abandoned by her kids. Mason ran off to join Kev, who was sitting in the corner fiddling with a chunk of play-doh. Rachyl spotted Minta and Taylor and made a beeline towards her new friends. Clarke was subtly keeping an eye out for a certain karate instructor when Octavia came over to her.

“Hey, Clarke! I was wondering if you wanted me to introduce you to some people?” Clarke nodded, 

“Yeah, thanks. That would be great.” Octavia smiled and led her over to the two men she’d been talking to. One was Lincoln, and he greeted her with a smile and wave. The other man was unfamiliar. 

“Clarke, this is my brother, Bellamy.” Bellamy stood up and held out his hand for Clarke to shake,

“Nice to meet you Clarke. I’m the local handyman, if anything at your house needs fixing up, feel free to call.” Clarke nodded,

“Thanks. It’s good to meet you.”

“Now I’m going to move you on,” Octavia said cheerfully, “because in about thirty seconds he might embarrass me.” Octavia turned Clarke away from Bellamy’s stuttered protests and over to Raven, who was with another unfamiliar man.

“Hi!” Raven grinned at her and Clarke returned the smile. Octavia brought the man forward,

“Alright, this is Kyle Wick, but everyone just calls him Wick, including his wife.” Raven shrugged while Clarke shook Wick’s hand,

“He just doesn’t really look like a Kyle. And I got used to Wick way before we started dating.” Clarke laughed and Octavia smiled. They made small talk for a while before Octavia led Clarke away to meet more people. She brought them over to a group of three men.

“Clarke this is Jasper, Monty, and Nathan. But everyone calls Nathan by his last name, Miller.” She said, pointing to each of the men, “Jasper runs the arcade with his son Daniel. Monty and Miller run the grocery/pharmacy.” Jasper shook her hand first,

“Nice to meet you, Clarke. My son is the one over there, talking to Rox.” Clarke glanced over, but her attention was diverted by shaking Monty and Millers’ hands.

“Our daughters are here too.” Monty said, pointing at two identical twin girls who were playing with Octavia’s son, Scott. 

“Their names are Lily and Rose.” Miller said fondly. Clarke smiled at the two men, then looked to Octavia,

“Hey, is Lexa here?” She asked as casually as she could manage. Octavia pursed her lips slightly and shook her head,

“No. Lexa never comes to these kind of things. It’s fine though, I should introduce you properly to Daniel.”

Clarke couldn’t help but get the feeling that Lexa wasn’t exactly popular. She tried to put the thought out of her mind. She was with good people, and her kids seemed happy. It shouldn’t matter too much that one person wasn’t there.

\- - -

Octavia

Octavia woke up in the middle of the night. A moment later she knew what had woken her. Lincoln was curled up in a ball, crying quietly,

“Stop. Please stop. Let me out.” He was having a flashback again. She immediately got out of bed and went to his side, so he was facing her,

“Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln it’s me. Can you hear me?” She forced her voice to be steady and even. After several minutes, Lincoln focused his eyes on her,

“Octavia?”

“Yeah, Lincoln it’s me. Can you tell me where we are?” Lincoln shut his eyes and shook his head,

“We’re in our bedroom, Lincoln. You’re safe.” He opened his eyes again and they met hers in the dim light.

“Can I touch you?” She asked calmly, he hesitated before nodding, and she cradled his head against her chest,

“It’s okay, you’re here with me.” She said softly. They stayed like that for almost half an hour before Lincoln pulled away,

“I’m okay now.” He told her, “You should go back to sleep.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. Lincoln looked like he was thinking about it, but then he shook his head,

“Nothing I haven’t said to you before. I just woke up from a bad dream. I’ll be fine.” She nodded and got back into bed, not closing her eyes until his breathing had resumed the steady rhythm of sleep.

The next morning, Lincoln looked exhausted. Octavia eyed him with concern,

“Will you be okay to work today?” She asked, he answered with a smile and a kiss.

“I’ll be fine.” He promised, “What do you always tell me?” Octavia swallowed,

“Get knocked down...”

“Get back up.” He finished.

\- - -

Jasper

Jasper was getting ready to open the arcade for the day. Daniel was already standing at the counter, looking at something. Jasper came over to see what had his son so engrossed. Everything had to do with various culinary schools around the country.

“Cooking?” he asked, “I thought you wanted to study psychology. Why the change of heart?” Daniel shook his head,

“It’s not for me. I’m looking at them for Rox.” 

“I didn’t know you were helping Rox find a school. Good for her.” Jasper said, Daniel looked embarrassed,

“Not really. She didn’t exactly ask me to help. It’s just that when we were in high school she seemed so excited about it. I don’t know why she never went.” Jasper shrugged,

“She’s a smart girl. I’m sure she had her reasons. Just try not to push her into anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“I’m trying to push her into something I know she wants to do.” Daniel told him. Just then, Rox came into the arcade.

“Hi Mr. Jordan.” She said cheerfully, Jasper smiled at her,

“Rox, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Jasper?” She shrugged,

“Old habits die hard. Sorry.”

“Hey, Rox,” Daniel interrupted, “I thought you might want to look at some of these...” Jasper walked away from the two teenagers. Daniel didn’t often remind him of Maya, but she had been just as determined to help her friends.

\- - -

Rox

Rox was helping her mom clean up the diner after the lunch rush.

“I stopped by to say hi to Daniel this morning.” She ventured, Anya looked up at her,

“Oh? How’s he doing?”

“Good.” Rox paused, “He showed me some stuff for culinary schools.”

“Are you thinking of going?” Anya phrased it casually, but Rox noticed that she had stopped wiping the table she was cleaning.

“No. I’m fine here.” Rox said, with much more certainty than she felt. Anya straightened up and looked at her for several moments,

“If that’s what you want.” She finally said. She went back to cleaning,

“Rox, speaking of what you want, how would you like to take a turn in the kitchen during the slow hours?” Rox thought about it. Was she ready? She probably wouldn’t have to do too much, but...

“Thanks, but I think it’s best if I stick out here.” She said after a moment, “Why mess with a good thing, right?” Anya didn’t look disappointed, but then, she never did. She just nodded and continued cleaning.

Rox knew she wanted to cook. She just wasn’t ready to share it just yet.


	3. Wingwomen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I'll keep updating once a week, but the day will vary depending on when I'm working. Thanks for reading!

Lexa

Lexa finished up the karate lesson and the class broke apart. Scottie ran to where his father was waiting with Kev. Rachyl and Mason made their way over to their mother more slowly. 

“Mason! Do you want to come to my house for dinner tomorrow?” Kev called, “My parents say it’s okay.”

Mason looked at his mother hopefully and Clarke nodded,

“If Lincoln and Octavia say it’s okay, then sure.” Mason grinned and Lincoln nodded, 

“See you tomorrow, then.” He said, escorting his sons out.

“Hey mom, why don’t we have Rachyl and Clarke over for dinner while Mason’s at Octavia’s? I mean, Taylor’s already going to be there.” Minta asked loudly. Lexa nodded without even thinking,

“Sure, sounds good.” She froze as soon as the words left her mouth. Why had she said that? She couldn’t take it back, either. Clarke was right there.

“Is that okay with you?” Minta asked them, while Lexa watched. The worst part was that she wasn’t sure if she wanted Clarke to say yes or no. The blonde woman eyed Lexa in surprise, then nodded,

“Sure sounds like fun. Can we come over around six?”

Lexa nodded, what else could she do? Clarke left with her kids and Minta turned to Lexa.

“I’m a great wingman, huh?” Lexa almost cursed. She hadn’t realized Minta was still on this track.

“I really don’t need a wingman.” Lexa told her, Minta rolled her eyes,

“Right. Because you’ve got so much game.” Lexa wondered when her daughter got so old that they were having these conversations.

“I don’t need game either,” she told her, “It’s nothing. We are simply having a friendly meal. As friends.”

Minta let the subject drop with a small laugh, but a part of Lexa wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince her daughter, or herself.

\- - -

Jasper  
Jasper and Daniel were having dinner at Anya’s diner, neither of them had felt like cooking that night. Something struck him about the way that Daniel and Rox looked at eachother. All their interactions seemed to take just a little longer than necessary.

From the way Anya was watching them between cleaning up, he guessed she’d noticed the same thing. At least he thought so. Maya had always been better at picking up on these sort of things.

He tried to put it out of his mind while they ate dinner, but as they were leaving, Daniel stopped to talk to Rox. Jasper decided to give them some privacy, and struck up a conversation with Anya. He wasn’t surprised when she cut straight to the point.

“I think your son has a thing for Rox.” She teased slyly. Jasper shrugged,

“I don’t know. He hasn’t mentioned it much. But maybe Rox has a thing for him?” Anya laughed and her eyes sparkled,

“Well. She hasn’t mentioned it much.” He smiled as she echoed his words, “But maybe we can give them a push?” Jasper hesitated,

“Is it really our business?”

“Nope, not any of our business at all.” Anya said cheerfully, “But I’m a very nosy person.” Anya strutted over to Daniel and smiled at him,

“So, Daniel. Want to join us for dinner tomorrow?” Daniel looked surprised by the invitation, but glanced at Rox then nodded,

“Yeah. That sounds great. Thanks.” Anya smiled and winked at Jasper before going back into the kitchen. Jasper fought to keep a straight face while he and Daniel made their way home.

\- - -

Raven

Raven was in the garage, fixing a car. Technically it was Wick’s job, but it wasn’t the first time he’d asked her for help. She tried not to tease him too much about it. Alright, that was a lie. It was her favourite thing to tease him about.

Taylor was with her. She was teaching her daughter everything she knew about cars, and Taylor seemed happy to learn. Taylor stood up after glancing at the clock.

“Hey mom, I need to go soon. I’m having dinner at Minta’s tonight, remember?” Raven looked up and nodded,

“Right, I almost forgot! You go get ready while I finish this up. I’ll take you over.” Taylor nodded and ran up the stairs.

Raven had just finished when Taylor came down, having changed out of her overalls and washed the motor oil off of her hands. The two of them got into the car and started driving. Taylor chatted happily, but Raven was too tired to pay much attention until she thought she must have heard something wrong.

“Wait, what was that?”

“Minta told me that Rachyl’s going to be there with her mom.” Taylor repeated. Raven nodded. She had heard right.

This was interesting. Taylor frequently spent time with Minta, but Lexa never interacted with people. Ever. She was the most closed off person in the community. Raven wondered vaguely what it was about Clarke that made Lexa willing to change her ways.

It might be Minta. She was a good kid, and it wouldn’t be out of character for her to try to bring her mother out of her shell. Raven didn’t know if it would work, but if the effort was there, it was sweet.

\- - -

Octavia

Octavia just starting to get dinner ready when Kev came bounding down the stairs. He was holding a piece of clay in his hands and he held it up for her inspection.

“Mom, look. I made a new sculpture.” She bent down to examine it.

“That’s awesome, Kev! You’re getting better!” He frowned at it,

“I wanted it to look a little different though. I couldn’t do it well enough.” It almost broke Octavia’s heart to see her son look so disappointed.

“Hey, everything takes practice. Keep at it. Just remember, get knocked down, get back up.” He nodded solemnly, and they were interrupted by the doorbell. Octavia hurried to get it before Kev could touch the door with his hands that were still messy with clay.

She managed to pull the door open before him, and Mason was standing there. She smiled at him,

“Hey Mason! Come on in. We’re going to have spaghetti tonight, is that okay?” He smiled at her,

“I love spaghetti!” Kev ran forward,

“Mason! Come on, I’ll show you my room while my mom makes it.”

The boys bounded up the stairs and Octavia smiled. It was the first time Kev had brought a friend home, and she was grateful to Mason for it.

\- - -

Rox

Anya was relaxing on the couch and Rox came up to her mother.

“Uh, Mom? Didn’t you invite Daniel over for dinner tonight?” Anya nodded,

“Yep.”

“He’s going to be here soon. Are you going to make dinner?”

“Nope.” Rox frowned,

“Are we ordering delivery?” Anya shook her head,

“Nope. You’re cooking.”

“Why?” Anya smiled at her,

“Because you’re good at it. And I know that you can cook for other people.” Rox was grateful for the compliment, but it didn’t mean much when her mom said it. It was practically her job to say good job whenever she did something.

Unfortunately, Rox also knew her mother very well, and if Anya had decided that Rox was cooking, there wasn’t going to be any way to change her mind. Rox groaned and stomped into the kitchen. She at least wanted to show her displeasure at the trick her mom had pulled.

She was halfway through cooking when there was a knock on the door. She heard Anya go to answer it, and several moments later Daniel came into the kitchen.

“Sorry it’s me cooking, not my mom,” Rox said immediately, “She’s a great cook, but it was my turn tonight.” Daniel grinned at her,

“Sorry? Are you kidding? This is great, I haven’t had your cooking since we were fifteen.” Rox smiled at him, his excitement seemed genuine, and she was grateful for it. Compliments from Daniel definitely meant something.

\- - -

Clarke

Clarke and Rachyl rang Lexa’s doorbell, and Minta answered the door.

“Hey guys! Minta, come on, we have pizza in the living room, Taylor’s already there.” She turned to Clarke, “My mom’s making food for you two. She’s in the kitchen.” Minta pointed to the door and Clarke wandered into Lexa’s kitchen.

“Hey.” She ventured, Lexa looked up at her and nodded before turning back to the stove.

“Can I help cook?” Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head,

“I’m already done.” She turned off the burner and put the food on two plates, leading Clarke to the table. They went through almost half their meal in silence before Lexa spoke,

“Sorry. I’m not very used to having guests.” Clarke smiled, she had actually enjoyed the peace.

“Well, I’m not used to being a guest very often, so I guess we’re both out of our element.”

A small smile played at Lexa’s lips and after that they were able to talk more easily.

Clarke discovered that she actually liked Lexa. It was interesting to watch the subtle changes in her face while she talked about her job, or her daughter. Minta was the only aspect of Lexa’s personal life that she talked about, but that was okay. Clarke didn’t share a lot of her personal life either. Some of it was just too painful.

When Clarke and Rachyl left that night, they both wore small smiles.

“So how was your date?” Rachyl asked, Clarke almost crashed the car,

“My what?” Rachyl snickered at her mother’s reaction,

“That’s what Minta called it. I think she was kidding.”

“My dinner was fine. And it wasn’t a date. I’m just making friends.” Rachyl nodded,

“I know. I never thought it was a date. Not so soon after dad.” Clarke sobered and nodded,

“Yeah. Not so soon.”

“But you know,” Rachyl said hesitantly, “maybe later. It would be okay, you know. Me and Mason would be okay with it.”

Clarke nodded and blinked quickly, hoping that Rachyl didn’t see the tears pricking her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see me ranting and flailing over this, or ask any questions, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr! Anything relating to this fic is tagged #SMAU


	4. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Dysphoria mention, Mild Injuries

Octavia

Octavia was cleaning the kitchen when she got the call. She went to the phone and checked the number. She recognized it as the one for the school nurse. She grabbed the phone quickly.

“Hello, Octavia Blake speaking. Is it Scottie again?”

“Hello, Mrs. Blake. Yes, it is. We think his wrist is broken. You should come pick him up and take him to the hospital.” 

“How did he hurt himself this time?” She asked, looking around for her car keys,

“He and some friends were attempting to...” there was a muffled voice and the nurse sighed,

“Nevermind, he wants to tell you himself.” There was a brief silence while the phone was handed over,

“Mom! I was trying to do some parkour! I almost did it before I fell.” Octavia sighed,

“Okay, you can tell me all about it when I get there. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. And...”

“Get knocked down, get back up.” Scottie said loudly for her. She smiled before hanging up the phone and getting in the car. 

When she reached the school, the nurse escorted Scottie to the car. She looked at his wrist, it was almost twice the usual size.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” She asked, constantly amazed by her eight-year olds’ tolerance for pain, he nodded and the nurse spoke up,

“He cried a little when it happened. That’s how I knew it was worse than usual.” She looked at Scottie, “Honestly, this guy makes me think retirement might not be so bad.” Octavia laughed and thanked the nurse before driving her son to the hospital. He was quieter than usual because of the pain, but he didn’t show it apart from wincing occasionally when the car hit a bump.

When they got to the (thankfully uncrowded) hospital waiting room, Octavia went up to the counter. They were here often enough that the staff knew Scottie, something Octavia found both amusing and embarrassing. 

Due to the lack of people, it wasn’t long before someone stuck their head through the door. It was Clarke.

“Hey, Octavia, I can take you over here.” Octavia smiled and followed the blonde woman, Scottie trailing behind her. When they got to the room, Clarke turned to smile at the boy.

“You know, when your grandmother told me I’d be seeing a lot of you, I didn’t think she meant it so soon.” She looked at his wrist, “Have you gotten an x-ray before?” He nodded and she smiled again, “Great, you’ll be a pro.”

After the x-rays, which confirmed that his wrist was indeed, broken, Clarke put his wrist in a splint. She gave Octavia a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they left,

“He’ll be better in no time. Ready to try some... what was it?”

“Hard core parkour.” Scottie recited seriously,

“Yeah, that.” 

\- - -

Raven

Raven was about to get dinner ready (or order in, because she didn’t feel like setting off the smoke detector) when she heard the door open. She went into the hallway to meet her family and froze. Wick was standing next to Taylor, who had the biggest bruise Raven had ever seen on her arm.

“What the hell happened?” She half-yelled, hurrying over to examine her daughter. Wick spoke quickly,

“I was driving her home from Minta’s and some drunk idiot came onto our side of the road. I swerved to avoid him and hit a tree. I’m just glad we weren’t going too fast.”

Raven looked in her daughter’s eyes,

“Are you okay?” 

“Totally fine. Totally one hundred percent fine. Except for my arm, but it’s okay.” Taylor was energized by the adrenaline, but she didn’t seem to have anything worse than a bruise. Raven nodded and turned to Wick,

“How’s the car?” He put on a look of mock offense,

“What, you’re not worried about me?” She looked him up and down, he appeared mostly unscathed,

“By the looks of things, I’ve done worse to you in the bedroom.” Taylor immediately clapped her hands over her ears,

“That was definitely something I did NOT need to know,” She said loudly, “If you need me, I’m going to my room before you can scar me further.”

Wick and Raven laughed before he turned back to her,

“It’s a little dented, but I can fix it.”

“Let me. I’ll do it better.”

He didn’t even bother disagreeing with her.

\- - -

Rox

Rox was cooking dinner that night. It was almost ready, until she almost tripped and threw out her hand to stop herself. Right onto the hot pan. She jerked it away with a curse. Anya came in immediately,

“You okay?” Rox held up her hand, and Anya immediately grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to the sink, running it under cold water.

“You should take care of burns immediately,” Anya said strictly, “otherwise you’ll wish you had.”

Rox nodded, then her mother gave her a small smile,

“But hey, now you’re a real chef. We all get burned sometimes, see?” She showed off her own arms, that had old burn marks up and down their lengths. Rox laughed, at her mom, but was secretly happy at her words. A real chef. She wished, but it was nice to live the fantasy sometimes.

\- - -

Lexa

Lexa was teaching karate again. The class was doing fairly well, even Scottie, who had insisted on participating despite his latest injury. She was keeping a close eye on him while Rachyl and Mason sparred behind her, making sure he didn’t work it too hard when she heard a thump.

“Ow!” She turned around quickly to see a concerned Rachyl helping her brother up. She looked at his face,

“I’m sorry, Mason, I didn’t mean to...” 

Lexa walked over to see the damage. The skin around Mason’s eye was already turning purple. Rachyl continued babbling apologies.

“It’s okay, Rachyl, I’m fine.” Mason smiled at his sister, but Lexa could tell that he was holding back tears.

“You’ve been marked by battle, but you survived.” She told him gravely, “You show true strength.” That succeeded in making both kids laugh and Lexa gave the two of them a small smile.

She was a little more concerned with what Clarke would say when she came to pick up her kids that night.

\- - -

Clarke

Clarke came to the karate dojo to pick up her kids. Lexa hurried over when she saw her,

“Clarke. I should tell you that today in class your kids were sparring and...” She was interrupted when Mason ran up to them,

“Mom! Mom, look what I got!” he said proudly. Clarke looked down at the black eye she definitely hadn’t left him here with. Rachyl came up right behind her brother,

“Sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to hit him that hard. I thought he could block it...” Clarke held up a hand to stop her,

“Let me get this straight. You won’t even let me kill spiders, but you hit your brother hard enough to give him a black eye?” Rachyl looked stricken,

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to...” She stopped talking when Clarke burst into laughter. Mason looked confused for a moment before joining in, and Rachyl just stood there with a confused smile on her face.

“So... you aren’t mad?” She asked when Clarke finally caught her breath.

“No. Accidents happen, and he’s fine. I feel worse for Lexa. Did she have to put up with you apologizing constantly the rest of class?” Lexa gave that lovely half-smile of hers, but didn’t say anything else as Clarke ushered her kids to the car.

\- - -

Jasper

The arcade didn’t close for almost two hours. Two very slow hours. Jasper glanced over at his son. Daniel was stretching and moving around. He’d been doing this for almost an hour. Jasper came over,

“Hey, what’s up?” Daniel shrugged,

“Nothing... it’s just a little hard to get a full breath.” He continued stretching and Jasper eyed his son with concern. He didn’t like to bring this up, but he was worried.

“Daniel, how long have you been wearing your binder?” Daniel looked away as he answered,

“Um, almost ten hours.” Jasper frowned. Eight hours was supposed to be the limit.

“Hey, why don’t you take a break from it for a while?” He suggested. Daniel clenched his jaw, and Jasper would have loved to back off, but he was too worried about his son’s health right now,

“Daniel, your body doesn’t make you any less of a man. Please don’t hurt yourself, just take it off for a little while, okay?” Daniel looked down and nodded, heading into the back room. When he came out Jasper glanced up,

“Feel better?” Daniel took a deep breath before responding,

“Yeah. Hey, Dad?” Jasper frowned at the tone of voice. Daniel sounded nervous,

“What’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking. I think... I’d like to get surgery. Not immediately. But could I start with hormones?” Jasper smiled. 

“That’s all you were nervous about? Sure. We’ll make an appointment with a doctor, get you a prescription.”

He wished Maya were here to see the smile his son gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask questions, or see the occasional ranting/flailing over this fic, you can go to PhaseWriter on tumblr!


	5. Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but it's back!

Clarke

Clarke watched as the karate class started to wrap up. Her kids had adjusted well to life in suburbia. She wasn’t sure if it was the new environment, or the karate classes, but Mason was looking happier than he had since Finn had died, and she had stopped hearing muffled sobs coming from Rachyl’s room at night. This was good. She had made the right choice in coming here.

She wanted to show her gratitude. Everyone in the neighborhood had been open and welcoming. Fortunately, there was an easy way for any suburban mom to shower her friends with affection.

“Lexa,” She said as soon as the instructor came over, “I finally had some time on my hands after moving here, so I’m having a housewarming dinner party next week. Do you and Minta want to come?”

Lexa looked at Clarke with her cool green eyes and Clarke didn’t really expect her to say yes. She had learned that Lexa rarely joined in community gatherings and rarely strayed from home or work. Despite that, the two of them had become able to make easy conversation, starting from their daughter’s friendship. She really did want Lexa to come. Something about the way she looked at Clarke made her think that she understood just how much she had been through.

Lexa opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by her daughter.

“We’d love to, Clarke! Thanks for the invite!” Minta said cheerfully. Clarke gave her a small, grateful smile and seized the opportunity. 

“Great! We’ll see you there! It starts at six thirty on Friday!” Then Clarke hurried her kids out before Lexa could take it back. A little sneaky, yes. But Lexa was coming and that was worth it. She started the car and glanced back at her kids.

“How was class, guys?”

“It was great!” Mason said enthusiastically, “I like it when I get to use the punching bag.” Clarke smiled at him and Rachyl laughed.

“Minta showed us what she could do today.” Her daughter said cheerfully, “It was amazing, I had no idea she was that good. She sparred with her mom and she was almost as good as Lexa.”

Clarke half-listened to her daughter talking about the class and smiled. Yeah, moving here had been good.

\- - -

Lexa

It was the night after Minta had accepted Clarke’s invitation to the dinner party, and by proxy, Lexa. She wanted to pout about it, but something about the fact that it was Clarke made the idea less intimidating.

As though summoned by her thoughts, Minta came into the living room,

“Hey mom, Aunt Anya is coming today, right?” Lexa nodded,

“Yeah, she’ll be here any minute.”

“Awesome! Can’t wait to eat her cooking!” Lexa gave Minta a mock scowl,

“Isn’t my cooking good enough for you?” Minta rolled her eyes,

“Please. We both know her cooking is the best thing anyone in this town has ever tasted.” Lexa couldn’t argue there. The doorbell rang and Lexa stood up,

“Just make sure not to tell her that. She already has a big head.” Lexa opened the door and Anya walked in.

“Hey, sis. Long time no see. Maybe you should come out more often.” Lexa was saved from having to make her usual excuses by Minta hugging Anya tightly.

“Hey, Auntya!” Lexa chuckled. Minta had called Anya “Auntya” until she was eight. Anya rolled her eyes.

“You know I hate that nickname.” Despite her words, she hugged Minta back, “Come on, short stuff. I’m here to save you from Lexa’s cooking.”

“I told you she already had a big head.” Lexa grumbled, closing the door. She was glad though. Anya was in her kitchen and her daughter was smiling at the table, and she could almost ignore the hole that had been left in her life so long ago.

When the food was finally ready, Anya brought it to the table and they all dug in.

“So, Clarke is hosting a dinner party next week.” She said casually. Lexa nodded,

“I know, she invited us. We’re going.”

Anya’s fork clattered on her plate as she dropped it.

“Really?” Lexa nodded and took another bite calmly. 

“Of course she’s going. I made her.” Minta told Anya. Lexa’s sister laughed,

“Good on you, kid. She needs you to look after her.”

“Aren’t I the mother in this equation?” Lexa asked. Minta patted her back patronizingly,

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Lexa swatted her hand away gently and smiled.

The dinner passed pleasantly, and when Lexa was leading Anya out the door the other woman smiled.

“Lexa, I’m glad you’re getting out. It’s good for you.” Lexa smiled back and shrugged a shoulder, not agreeing or disagreeing. When Anya left, she turned back to Minta,

“Why were you so determined for me to go to this dinner anyway?” she asked. Instead of the usual sarcastic joke, Minta looked uncharacteristically serious,

“Because you like Clarke, mom. I’m not saying you have to marry her or anything, but...” Minta paused for a moment, “It’s okay for you to get over Mom. I want you to get over Mom and be happy.”

Lexa wasn’t really sure what to say, so she just wrapped her daughter in a hug and pretended that she didn’t feel the wetness of tears staining her daughter’s cheeks.

\- - -

Octavia

Octavia and Scottie sat at the kitchen table, lumps of clay in front of them. This was usually how they spent the nights when Lincoln was at work with Scottie in his class. Kev always asked if they could make sculptures, and Octavia always said yes.

“Mom, look! It’s a rabbit.” He said, holding up his creation. Octavia grinned,

“Mine’s a tiger.” She said, holding up her own. It was a little embarrassing that her sculpture was less recognizable than a twelve year old’s but it made Kev happy.

“Which do you think is better?” He asked slyly, Octavia pretended to take some time to compare the two.

“Hmm...gotta say the rabbit. Definitely beats my tiger. But I know how to beat you in my next one!” Kev’s eyes widened,

“How?”

“By making you my sculpture!” Octavia smiled, smearing clay on his cheek. Kev yelled happily and retaliated with his own clay smeared hands. The two of them continued their clay fight until Lincoln and Scottie came in.

“Well.” Lincoln said when he walked in, “I guess I don’t need to ask if you two had fun.” Octavia looked down at her son. He was a mess, and she wasn’t much better. Lincoln laughed at the look on her face.

“Go ahead and get cleaned up,” he suggested, “I’ll cook dinner tonight.” Octavia smiled and kissed him as she passed by, making sure to get as much clay on him as possible. He didn’t even complain, laughing as he shooed her up the stairs.

\- - -

Jasper

Jasper had almost finished his grocery run, and was leaning on the counter of the pharmacy, filling out Daniel’s prescription. Monty came over and smiled at his friend.

“Hey, Jasper, how things going?”

“Good. Life is going well.”

“Cool. How’s Daniel doing?”

“He’s doing good. Great, actually. He seems really happy.” Monty looked at him carefully, 

“But...?” Jasper sighed, there had never been any point in hiding anything from Monty,

“But I need to get used to how different he is. He used to be so much like Maya and now...” Monty pursed his lips,

“Jasper, I’m saying this because I’m your friend. Stop looking for Maya in Daniel. He’s his own person, and he’s a damn good person. You lost Maya eighteen years ago, and I know it hurts, but you’ve got to let her go, man. You aren’t doing Daniel or yourself any favors.”

Jasper stared at Monty for a moment, and felt tears prick his eyes. Monty was right. He usually was. He grabbed his groceries and nodded.

“Yeah. I- thanks.” He said thickly. Monty nodded and gave him a sympathetic look,

“Anytime, buddy.”

\- - -

Raven

Raven and Octavia were having lunch together in the diner. When Anya came over with their food she smiled at the woman.

“Anya, I love you.” Anya snorted,

“Raven, you love anybody who gives you food.”

“True. Want to take a lunch break and join us?” Anya looked around, the diner was pretty empty.

“Sure, why not?” Anya went and grabbed herself from food and sat down,

“So, Anya,” Octavia asked, “What have you been up to?”

“Not much. I went to have dinner with Lexa last night. I think she’s rather fond of Clarke.” 

“How fond?” Raven asked, wondering if Anya was insinuating what she thought she might be...

“Fond enough that she’s going to Clarke’s dinner.” Anya said smugly. Octavia looked surprised.

“I can’t even get her to come to one PTA meeting...” She sounded like she was feeling a mix between resentment and awe. Raven was struck by a sudden burst of inspiration,

“Hey, O....” Octavia took one look at Raven’s expression and groaned.

“Raven. No. It’s none of our business.” Raven pouted,

“Anya, you agree with me, don’t you?” Anya smiled,

“Octavia’s right. It is none of our business.” Raven felt her face fall but perked back up again when Anya continued, “But we’re PTA moms. When do we ever mind our own business?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PhaseWriter on tumblr. You can follow if you're into it?


	6. The Dinner Party...Among Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hosts her dinner party, the neighbors get even nosier. 
> 
> WARNING: If anything relating to car crashes makes you uncomfortable. Turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to be more meticulous about updates, but work is work. Anyhow, have a chapter :)

Clarke

“Mason! Get these books out of the dining room!” Clakre yelled, “Rachyl! You’re paints need to be out of the kitchen!”

“What’s the point in doing something if it’s just making you miserable right before it happens?” Rachyl whined, “It totally ruins the fun.”

“Hey, I can be fun!” Clarke protested, Mason came in from the other room,

“Cleaning isn’t fun.” He told her seriously. Clarke snorted with laughter,

“Nice try, kiddo.” Don’t worry. You finish cleaning up and I promise we’ll do something fun.”

“Don’t believe her!” Rachyl told him in a stage whisper, “She used to get me with that trick all the- AAARGH!” Rachyl screamed as Clarke shot her with a spray of cold water from the sink. Mason started giggling.

“See?” Clarke asked him, “Wasn’t that fun?” Mason nodded, still laughing, but Rachyl scowled at her mother,

“Oh, it is so on.” She muttered, leaping forward and trying to wrestle the sink’s hose away from Clarke.

“Mason! We need to make a truce if we want to beat Rachyl!” Clarke called desperately. Rachyl growled,

“No! Make a truce with me!”

“Tickle her so she’ll let go!” Clarke suggested,

“No! Tickle Mom!”

Mason ran forward and started tickling Clarke’s sides, making her shriek and release the hose, that Rachyl promptly used to soak both of them.

“Betrayed by my own children!” Clarke called dramatically.

“Raaaachyl!” Mason whined, “We were on a truce!”

“That’s why you need to team up with me next time!” Clake called over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom for towels, “I honor my agreements!”

“I’ll start mopping up the water before she freaks out again.” Rachyl whispered to Mason, a grin still on her face. She loved how easily distracted her mother could be.

\- - -

Octavia

Octavia was already dressed and ready to go. Now she just needed to ready her family. Lincoln was dressing in their room, leaving her to get the boys ready. 

“Scottie, please stop jumping on the bed and put your pants on.” She sighed. Kev came up to her.

“Mom, I can’t tie my tie.” He pouted. Octavia almost laughed. she had suggested a clip on, but he insisted on the actual thing.

“Here,” Octavia crouched down and took the tie, “Here, you want to wrap it around twice, bring it under, then over to tuck it in the hole.” She told him as she deftly tied the tie. Kev nodded and looked up at her,

“These pockets are too small to fit my playdough in.” He complained. Octavia smiled,

“I know that feeling. Do you want me to keep it in my purse for you?” She asked. Kev nodded and ran to get it, leaving her alone with Scottie.

“Alright, kid. Time’s up.” She told him, catching him mid jump.

“Moooom!” He whined, she shook her head.

“Nope. No more jumping.” She held him under one arm while she took his pants.

“Are you gonna put these on now?”

“Fine.” Scottie grumbled. Octavia put him down and he sullenly pulled on the pants. Octavia wordlessly pointed at the socks and shoes that she’d laid out for him and he frowned before putting those on too.

“How’s everything going in here?” Lincoln asked, poking his head in the door. Kev was next to him, a tub of playdough in hand.

“Mom won’t let me jump on the bed. And she made me get dressed.” Scottie complained. Lincoln smiled at him,

“Would it make you feel better if I said I’d have made you do the exact same?”

“No.”

“Well, at least you tried.” Octavia smiled at her husband, “Come on guys, time to go.” The three men in her life followed her to the car.

\- - -

Lexa

Lexa and Minta arrived in front of Clarke’s house. Lexa turned off the engine, but made no move to get out of the car. Minta rolled her eyes at her mother.

“Mom, it’s not going to kill you to go talk to people.” Minta told her. Lexa sighed,

“I know. I was just making sure I remembered everything.” Lexa lied, taking the bottle of wine that she had bought for Clarke. Minta snorted,

“Sure.” She said, before getting out of the car. Lexa hurried to join her daughter. She caught up with Minta just as the girl rang the doorbell. It only took a couple of seconds before Clarke opened the door.

“Lexa!” She grinned widely and Lexa couldn’t help but smile back, “I’m glad you guys made it! Minta, Rachyl and Taylor are hanging out over there.”

“Awesome, thanks Mrs. Griffin.” Rachyl smiled before heading to meet her friends. Clarke turned back to Lexa who held out the bottle of wine.

“A little housewarming gift.” She said. Clarke took it and thanked her, still smiling.

“I’m just going to put this in the kitchen,” She said, “go ahead and feel free to mingle.” She headed to the kitchen and Lexa headed to the living room, before leaning against the doorway and just watching. At least, that was her plan before Octavia spotted her.

“Lexa!” She came forward and drew the taller woman into the conversation she’d been having with Lincoln and Wick,

“Hello.” Lexa nodded politely at them. Octavia grinned at her,

“We were just talking about you. It’s rare to see you at stuff like this.”

“Minta accepted the invitation on my behalf.” Lexa confessed. Lincoln and Wick both chuckled and Octavia full out laughed.

“Remind me to buy that girl an awesome christrmas present.” She said. Lexa smiled,

“Please don’t. She’s already getting quite a big head. I’m surprised Taylor has put up with her for so long.” She joked, looking at Wick. He shrugged,

“You know what they say about birds of a feather. She takes after her mother that way.”

“Where is Raven, anyway?” Lexa asked, looking around the room. 

“She’s running late,” Wick said, “she’ll make it before the end of the night, but she’ll be late for dinner.” Octavia shook her head,

“I love her, but that woman couldn’t be on time to something to save her life.”

“Are we talking about Raven?” Came a familiar voice. Lexa turned around to see her sister.

“Anya!” 

“Hey, Lexa. I didn’t think you’d actually come.” Anya said, laughing at her sister’s scowl, “Actually, do any of you know where Rachyl is, I need to ask her something.” She shared a knowing look with Octavia.

“Why do you need to talk to Rachyl?” Lexa asked suspiciously, Anya waved a hand at her,

“Don’t worry about it. Oh, there she is!” Anya moved away and Lexa sighed in frustration. She had no idea what Anya was up to, but she really hoped that it wasn’t anything too mischevious. Lexa drifted away from the others and headed to the kitchen, where Clarke was checking on something in the oven.

“Hey.” She smiled. Clarke looked up at her,

“Hey! Everything okay out there?”

“Of course.” Lexa assured her, “I just wanted to talk to you.” Lexa blushed at her own confession, but thankfully Clarke didn’t seem to notice.

“About anything in particular?” She asked, leaning on the counter, Lexa shrugged,

“I didn’t really think it through that far.” She admitted, drawing out a laugh from Clarke.

“Well, save some conversation for dinner.” Clarke warned, turning back to the oven, “The lasagna is done.” Clarke set it on the counter and headed out to round people to the dining table. When Lexa got there, she noticed that everyone had made it to their seats alarmingly fast, and the only one remaining was right next to Clarke. She sat down, and didn’t notice Anya giving Rachyl the thumbs up.

\- - -

Raven

Shit. She was late. Again. Raven really should know better than to start a project she wouldn’t finish on time, but that car had practically called to her. Now she was late. She kept berating herself as she drove home to change quickly then head to Clarke’s house. She reached a red light and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for it to turn green, immediately accelerating when it did. She didn’t notice the man coming straight towards her, running his red light. 

She felt it though.

A bright flash from his lights, a loud crash, sudden pain in her lower back, and then everything went black.

\- - -

Roxanne

Roxanne had just come back from her break at the restaraunt when her mother grabbed her arm.

“Rox, I need you to handle the restaraunt for a few hours. You need to be in the kitchen.”

“What? Why?” 

“Raven was in a car accident last night.” Octavia spoke up from the doorway, where Roxanne hadn’t seen her at first, “We’re going to help her family, she hasn’t woken up yet, but we can at least make sure that Wick and Taylor are okay.”

“You can handle it.” Anya told her, “I’ll be back as soon as we have everything figured out.” She followed Octavia out the door, leaving Rox in the (thankfully) empty restaraunt. 

Roxanne looked around, fighting the growing panic in her chest. This was fine. She could do this. Hell, it was a Wednesday, they wouldn’t be busy. Maybe nobody would come in.

The bell on the door rang. 

Okay, someone would come in.

Rox looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Daniel.

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” He smiled at her and sat at the counter,

“With me? Not a lot. Did you hear about Raven?” Rox nodded,

“Yeah, Mom went to go see what she could do to help. She left me to man the restaraunt.” Dan’s worried face gave way to a grin.

“You’re doing the cooking? Oh look, I’m suddenly hungry...” He reached for a menu. Roxanne glared at him.

“Daniel...” She said in the warning voice she’d learned from her mother. She’d once made a kid wet himself with that voice, but Daniel just smiled,

“Hmmm.... I think I stick with a classic. Can I have a chicken parm sandwhich?”

“We raised the prices from what the menu shows. That’s going to cost you two hundred dollars.” Roxanne told him. He just kept smiling at her until she finally gave in. “Fine! I’ll go work on your order, sir.” She growled, stomping towards the kitchen.

She made the food as well as she knew how, before placing it in front of Daniel.

“Can I get anything else for you, sir?” She asked sweetly. Being angry hadn’t fazed him at all, but when she smiled at him sweetly, Daniel’s face went pink and he swallowed hard.

“Uh... I’m good. Thanks, Rox.” He muttered.

“Of course, just let me know if there’s anything I can do to assist.” She told him, making sure to keep the sickeningly sweet demeanor before walking away to go wipe down a table. She kept Daniel in the corner of her eye though, wondering what his reaction to her cooking would be if she wasn’t looking.

He took a bite of the sandwich, and his eyes widened. Roxanne’s heart almost stopped, had she done something wrong? But then he took another big bite, holding it in his mouth before chewing and swallowing. She smiled again. Not her sweet, customer smile, but an actual smile.

“Rox!” Daniel called, “This is amazing!” He turned to grin at her and she smiled wider before making her way to him, reaching for a napkin.

“You dork,” She said fondly, wiping away the sauce that he’d had on the corner of his mouth. He stopped smiling and looked at her, she could swear his eyes darted down to her lips. She didn’t move away, even when he started getting closer...

Until the bell on the door rang and she jumped away in surprise.

“Hi! How can I help you today? Oh, hey, Clarke!” She asked, immediately going back into customer mode. She tried to ignore the tension in the air, and the disappointment she felt in the back of her mind.

\- - -

Jasper

Jasper leaned on the counter of the arcade. Daniel had gone to see Roxanne, and he was bored. He looked up eagerly when the door opened and saw Lincoln and his sons walk in.

“Hey, Lincoln! How you doing?”

“I’m good.” Lincoln told him, approaching the counter, “Octavia’s off helping Raven’s family. I decided to take the boys out for some fun.”

“Is Aunt Raven in trouble?” Kev asked. Lincoln nodded,

“Sort of. But we’re hoping she’s going to get out of trouble real soon.”

Lincoln bought his sons some tokens and went to play the games. Jasper went back to leaning on the counter until Daniel came back.

“Hey Dad. Was it busy?”

“Nah,” Jasper told him, “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, Anya left to go see Raven, so Rox is in charge of the kitchen. Her food is amazing.” Jasper decided not to mention the way his son’s face went bright red at the mention of Roxanne.

“Maybe I’ll need to go.” He said, stretching. Daniel nodded,

“Yeah. Also Lexa and Minta were there with Clarke and her kids, I told them they should come by.”

“Lexa was with Clarke?” Jasper asked in surprise. Daniel shook his head,

“Nah, they came in after Clarke’s family. Minta and Rachyl wanted to sit together so it just happened. Oh, speak of the devil.”

The door opened and the group of five walked in. They got their tokens and went off to play the games. 

Jasper watched Clarke and Lexa interact. He knew the mom club was trying to set them up, and he guessed he could see why.

Their families mingled like they were meant to be together. Clarke and Lexa talking to eachother, and cheering their kids on in the games when appropriate. Minta got along well with Rachyl, without leaving Mason out. And judging by the content look on Clarke’s face whenever she glanced at the kids, she noticed.

“Are you thinking of joining the mom club’s plotting?” Daniel asked quietly. Jasper laughed,

“Does everyone in town know about that?”

“Pretty much. Everyone except for those two.” Daniel grinned, nodding his head at Lexa and Clarke who were deep in conversation. Clarke said something that made Lexa laugh. A sound Jasper had honestly never heard before.

“Anya once told me that PTA parents aren’t required to mind their own business.” Jasper told him. Daniel laughed,

“Well, if you think of a way to push them together, let me know. It sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me prompts or hear me flailing, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr :)


	7. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this strange person who has updated twice this week? I should see a doctor...
> 
> Anyways, the first part of the chapter (Octavia's) takes place the day before Roxanne and Jasper's parts from the last chapter (the night of the dinner party). Sorry about any confusion, although to be honest, with six timelines I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

Octavia

It was almost two in the morning when Octavia came home from the hospital. Her home looked so incredibly warm compared to the clinical decor of the place she had spent so many hours in. The light was on in the living room and she smiled despite her exhaustion. Lincoln had waited up for her. She walked into the room and collapsed on the couch next to him, curling up against his chest when he wordlessly wrapped an arm around her.

Lincoln was a man who knew the value of silence, and Octavia appreciated it while she gathered her thoughts.

“Raven’s gonna make it.” She said softly. She felt her husband relax a little and somehow that made it feel more real. Raven was going to live. Octavia kept talking, “The doctor said some debris hit her spine, they had surgery to remove it. The doctor said she’ll need a brace for one of her legs, and lots of physical therapy, but she’s going to live. We just need to wait for her to wake up.”

“How are Wick and Taylor?” Lincoln asked softly, Octavia shrugged.

“Wick is still in shock, I think. He calmed down enough to tell me to get some rest, he’ll call if anything happens. But we can go see her once visiting hours start. Taylor is terrified, of course, you know how close she is to her mom. I told Wick if he needs someone to take care of her for a little while to send her our way.”

“And how are you?” Lincoln asked, even more softly than before. Octavia opened her mouth to say she was fine. She had been strong for Wick and Taylor, and now there was no reason to panic. But instead of words, a sob came out. Lincoln held and rocked her while she cried out all the fear and stress she hadn’t allowed herself to feel earlier. When she was done, Octavia stood up, pulling Lincoln with her.

“Let’s go to bed,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes, “tomorrow I’m heading back to the hospital. I’ll take Anya with me, she’s a good person to have in a crisis. And she’s usually willing to help out.” Lincoln nodded and smiled at his wife.

“Come on, shower first though.” He said gently. Octavia tried to fix him with a mock glare, but she knew her tear-streaked face ruined the effect.

“Are you saying I stink?” 

“I’m saying that you’re stressed and it will make you feel better.” Lincoln told her. Octavia felt her expression soften before he followed up with; “And you’ve also been waiting in a hospital for several hours and are starting to stink.”

He chuckled at her look of offence before leading her up the stairs.

\- - -

Raven

Raven opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Drab white ceiling, boring pale blue walls, stiff and uncomfortable bed. She was in the hospital. She groaned. Raven hated hospitals. Although considering how much she hurt, it was probably the best place for her right now.

“Mom!” Came an entirely too loud voice, “Dad! Mom’s awake!”

“Taylor,” she begged quietly through her scratchy throat, “please use your ‘mommy has a hangover’ voice.” Taylor grinned widely at her mother’s words, although her eyes were teary,

“Mom, you don’t get hangovers. You brag about it to Octavia all the time.” At least Taylor was speaking more gently. Raven laughed even though it hurt,

“Then please use your ‘if mommy ever got a hangover’ voice.” She corrected herself.

“The accident didn’t improve your sense of humor.” Wick observed. The concern on his face softened his words and Raven smirked at him,

“Can’t improve upon perfection.” She stated. He shook his head with a chuckle before looking at her seriously,

“I just texted Octavia, she and Anya have been here all morning, they just stepped out to get us drinks. Do you need anything? A nurse? Painkillers?”

“Pain is bearable.” Raven grunted, “I’m just really thirsty right now.” Wick smiled and grabbed a glass of water from the table. He guided the straw to her mouth and Raven drank. Glaring at him when he stopped her from holding the glass herself.

“Doctor’s orders.” He said in a deceptively innocent voice.

“Dad, don’t tease her.” Taylor scolded, but then they were distracted by the arrival of a panting Octavia.

“Did you just run here?” Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. Octavia glared at her,

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?” She gasped out between pants, “No more getting hurt. Ever. You get so much as a papercut and I’ll kick your ass myself!” Huh. Raven’s condition must have been worse than she thought if Octavia was this mad. She and Octavia had been best friends since high school. Raven knew when to shut up and apologize. Even if it wasn’t her fault.

“I’m sorry, O. Won’t happen again, promise. Sorry I scared you.” Octavia retained her murderous glare for another second before striding forwards and hugging Raven gently, so as not to hurt her.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Mostly.” Raven laughed,

“Emphasis on mostly. I hurt everywhere. Except my leg, weirdly. Can’t... feel a... thing.” Raven looked at their faces, then down at her leg, covered by a blanket.

“Guys.” She said in the calm, even voice that always preceded a Reyes storm, “Tell me what’s wrong with my leg.”

\- - -

Roxanne

Two days after Raven woke up, the mom crowd was back in the diner. It felt weird to have them there without Raven. Anya took her break to go eat with them, telling Roxanne to hop into the kitchen if they got any orders.

“Again? But mom-”

“No buts.” Anya said firmly, “I heard good things about your food from the other day.” Anya took Roxanne’s shocked silence as an opportunity to slip away.

Fortunately the diner wasn’t too busy, and Roxanne leaned on one of the tables listening to the women talk about Raven.

“She was pretty shocked when she found out about her leg,” Octavia was saying, “But if anyone can handle it, she can.”

“She’s too stubborn not to handle it.” Indra agreed.

“How long until she’s out of the hospital?” Clarke asked. Octavia shrugged,

“A week, at least. But she’ll need to keep going to physical therapy. And wear a brace.”

“Clarke, you live next door to her. Call me if she tries to leave the house without the brace, I’ll come over and force it.” Anya said, “She was pissed when she found out she’d need to wear it.”

“I might save you the trouble and make her myself.” Clarke shrugged. The conversation was interrupted by the jingle of the bell above the door. 

“Hi, Aunt Lexa!” Roxanne called. Clarke stared at her,

“Wait, Aunt?” She asked in confusion. Roxanne nodded,

“You didn’t know? Lexa is my mom’s sister.”

“We aren’t very loud about it.” Lexa said quietly, before a mischievous smirk graced her face, “After all, would you want to admit you’re related to this one?” She jerked her head at Anya, who scowled,

“Hey! I am amazing and you know it!” Lexa snorted,

“Please, your daughter is your only redeeming factor.”

“Just for that, I’m not making your meal.” Anya pouted. Lexa shrugged, turning to her niece,

“Rox, could you make my usual?” 

“Wait, me? Are you sure you want me to make it?” Lexa nodded,

“Yes. If you don’t mind.”

“Uh, sure.” Rox said, heading to the kitchen. She could still hear the women through the window that connected the kitchen and dining room.

“Lexa, want to sit and eat with us?” Came Octavia’s voice. She asked that every time Lexa happened to come in around the same time as them. Roxanne waited for her Aunt’s usual polite decline, but Clarke’s voice came up,

“Yeah, come on, Lexa! We don’t bite.” there was another pause before Lexa spoke. Roxanne almost couldn’t hear it,

“I suppose the company might be nice.” 

Roxanne was so surprised she almost dropped her pan. When she finished making Lexa’s food she brought it out to the table. Lexa’s eyes were almost exclusively trained on Clarke. Clarke was better at hiding her staring, but her eyes went to the other woman every few seconds. Anya was watching the two of them with a smug grin. Despite the lack of conversation, Roxanne felt like she was interrupting something.

“Uh, here, Aunt Lexa. It’s probably not as good as Mom’s, but...” 

Lexa took a bite of the steak and cheese sandwich, and moaned. Roxanne noticed a blush immediately colour Clarke’s cheeks.

“Anya, fire yourself. Rox is better.” Lexa said, once she had swallowed. Instead of returning the banter like she usually did, Anya nodded.

“I know. Just working on convincing her of that.” Roxanne felt her cheeks starting to match Clarke’s and excused herself, walking hurriedly away.

They were family. The compliments were sweet, but she wasn’t that great.

\- - -

Clarke

Clarke pushed her cart through the grocery store. She froze when she realized she’d walked through the aisle without grabbing anything off the shelves. Again. She shook her head and turned around. This would be easier if she wasn’t so distracted by thoughts of Lexa.

To be fair, who wouldn’t be distracted? She was attractive, athletic, good with kids. And that moan she’d let out when she’d bitten into her sandwich yesterday was positively-

“Shit! I”m sorry!” Clarke said, as she bumped her cart into someone else’s, “I was lost in thought and wasn’t looking where I was going and...oh! Hi, Lexa!” The brunette gave that small, half smile, not looking at all put out by the fact that Clarke had just crashed their carts together.

“Hello, Clarke. I imagine your thoughts must have been rather intriguing, if you didn’t even see where you were going."

You have no idea. Clarke thought, before collecting herself,

“Oh, nothing major. Just the usual busy stuff. Single mom, two kids, lots of thoughts, and I’m babbling so I’m going to stop now.” Lexa smiled at her again,

“I don’t mind the babbling.” She said quietly. Clarke could feel herself blushing and hastily changed the subject,

“So, you’re shopping? Want some company for it?” She asked. Lexa’s smile widened almost imperceptibly,

“That sounds lovely.”

They wandered the aisles together, Lexa teasing Clarke about the amount of junk food she put in (“I’m surprised nobody in your family has scurvy, Clarke.”). And Clarke teasing Lexa in return (“At least it tastes good. Put something with at least some flavor in there.”).

The time passed quickly with their easy banter, that continued while Miller rang them up. Clarke ignored the surprised glances he was throwing Lexa’s way. They walked outside and Lexa stopped.

“Um, I’m parked in this direction.” She made a wide gesture and Clarke nodded,

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you later?” Lexa nodded,

“Yes. Thanks for the company, Clarke.” She turned and walked away and Clarke completely ignored the butterflies she’d started feeling every time Lexa said her name.

\- - -

Jasper

Jasper was eating dinner with Monty and Miller. The two of them had made him come over twice a month ever since Maya died, and they took the tradition very seriously. Lily and Rose were in the other room, Lily was playing with her dolls and Rose was entertained with her toy trucks.

“Is Rose still afraid to sleep in the same room as Lily’s dolls?” Jasper asked. Monty and Miller laughed and nodded,

“Dolls are weird and scary and boring to play with!” Rose called from the other room.

“No they’re not! They’re fun, and pretty! Prettier than you!” Lily yelled angrily at her sister. 

“Girls!” Monty got up and stood in the doorway between two rooms, “Rose, Lily can like dolls, just because you think they’re boring doesn’t mean everybody does. Lily, Rose is allowed to not like dolls and you don’t get to insult her just because she doesn’t. Okay?” The girls nodded,

“Sorry, Lily.”

“Sorry, Rosie.”

Satisfied, Monty came back to the table.

“Those two are like night and day.” Jasper smiled. Monty nodded and Miller smirked,

“Speaking of night and day, I saw Clarke and Lexa shopping together. Lexa was actually talking. She seemed to be having a good time.” Jasper perked up,

“Really? You know half the neighborhood is pretty interested in their relationship?” 

“Including you?” Monty asked slyly, Jasper grinned shamelessly,

“Gotta make our own entertainment in a small town like this.”

“Daddy?” Lily asked, both Monty and Miller turned to look at her and her sister, “Are Miss Clarke and Miss Lexa in love?” Jasper almost choked on his food, but Miller looked at his girls,

“Why do you think that?” He asked, Lily shrugged shyly but Rose spoke up,

“Because we always hear adults talking about them. And when John and Katie from school decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend, everyone talked about it.” Jasper and Monty caught each other’s eyes and stifled their laughter. 

“Aren’t John and Katie a little young to date?” Miller asked seriously.

“That’s what they decided.” Lily said, “They broke up after two days. But are Miss Clarke and Miss Lexa gonna break up?” Monty decided this was a good time to bail out his husband,

“They need to be dating first to break up,” he said, “but we don’t even know if they’re in love. They might just be good friends. But you can’t tell them we’re talking about it.”

“Why?” Rose asked,

“Because we want them to be in love but they might not do it if they know that.” Lily turned to her sister with wide eyes,

“Rosie, we have to keep it secret. Or they won’t fall in true love!” Rose nodded solemnly, and this time Monty and Jasper didn’t even try to hide their laughter.

\- - -

Lexa

“Hey Mom, Rachyl told me her mom is bisexual.” Minta said casually. Lexa almost spat out her tea.

“Uh, did you tell her it isn’t okay to out people like that?” She asked. Minta shook her head,

“She said her mom is way out and said that she doesn’t care who her kids tell as long as they respect other people’s privacy.” 

“And why are you telling me?” Minta grinned,

“Well, in case you thought Clarke having a husband meant she was straight. You totally have a chance. She’s part of the bi-club. Like me.” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Did you just use your friends mother’s sexual orientation as a segue into coming out?” Minta blushed slightly and Lexa got up to hug her,

“Don’t worry about it, kid. You know I’ll love you no matter what.” Minta hugged her back before changing the subject back to Clarke,

“Yeah, it’s great. But Mom, you should go for it. You have fun with Clarke.”

“Minta, I-” Lexa was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She answered it without even looking at the contact, “Hello?”

“Hi, Lexa! It’s Clarke.”

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa ignored Minta’s waggling eyebrows, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Totally fine. I was just going to thank you for keeping me company while shopping today, it was fun.”

“It was fun.” Lexa agreed. She heard Clarke sigh on the other side of the call,

“I lied. I mean it was fun, but that’s not why I called. I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee on Sunday?”

“I think that would be lovely, Clarke.” Lexa said evenly.

“Great! See you then! Bye!”

“Bye, Clarke.” Lexa said into the already dead line.

“Sooo...” Minta probed, “What did she want?”

“She wants to get coffee on Sunday.” Lexa said, putting her phone back down. Minta squealed in excitement,

“It’s a date!”

“It is not a date.” Lexa said firmly, “I think.”

She went to her bedroom followed by the sound of Minta’s excited squeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing blog on tumblr is PhaseWriter, check it out if you're into it?


	8. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually started to plan my time writing in advance, so you guys can probably expect slightly less sporadic updates. Also this chapter was a lot of fun to write, so I'm really hoping that it will be just as much fun to read :)
> 
> Also from now on the chapters will be formatted in a way that hopefully will make them easier to read

**Raven**

 

Raven glared around the hospital room. She was already getting sick of this place. Hell, she’d been sick of this place since she got here and she was still stuck for a whole week. Taylor was back in school, and Wick was being helpful. Annoyingly helpful.

 

“Wick, let me hold the damn water glass!” She glared, snatching it from his hand. It caused water to spill onto her ugly hospital gown, but she ignored it. Octavia was sitting in the chair next to the bed, and she snorted with laughter.

 

“Pick your battles, Wick.” She advised, “Raven, yes you can hold your own drinks-” Raven stuck her tongue out at her husband, “But you need to promise not to leave the bed.” Raven glared at her,

 

“You’ve already threatened to tie me down if I try to get up. No need to start bargaining.”

 

“I like to keep my bases covered.” Octavia said calmly, turning back to her book. Raven grimaced, but quieted down. For about three minutes.

 

“I’m bored.” She complained. Octavia rolled her eyes,

 

“I brought you some books.”

 

“Your books are boring. Talk to me. Tell me something interesting.” Octavia rolled her eyes, but put her book down.

 

“Taylor told me something interesting when I brought her to school this morning.” She said, Raven perked up, 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Minta texted her. Apparently Clarke invited Lexa out for coffee today.” Raven grinned,

 

“Really? Griffin’s got game!”

 

“I hope so.” Octavia said, “It’s been so long that I don’t think Lexa even remembers how to flirt.” Raven laughed,

 

“I hope she remembers soon.”

 

“Me too. The other day she joined us for lunch-”

 

“Really?”

 

“Clarke invited her and she said yes. Anyway, you should have seen the heart eyes she was giving Clarke.”

 

Raven laughed loudly, before wincing at the pain it caused. It even hurt to be happy. Stupid accident. Wick and Octavia immediately noticed her discomfort. Octavia frowned at her, but Raven shook her head. The woman nodded and turned back to her book. Wick, however, immediately started fussing over her.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need a nurse? Should I ask them to get you more painkillers? How much-”

 

“Wick,” Raven interrupted tersely, “if you really want to help. Get me a soda.” He frowned,

 

“Soda?”

 

“Or juice. Anything. I don’t care.” He nodded and left the room, looking just a little too much like a kicked puppy. Octavia glanced up at Raven again,

 

“You know he’s just trying to help.” She said. There was no accusation in her voice, so Raven just nodded.

 

“I know. But I don’t want help.” She said curtly.

 

\- - -

 

**Lexa**

 

Lexa was getting dressed. For the third time. She told herself that she wasn’t trying to look nice for this coffee thing that she was only somewhat sure wasn’t a date. She was a really bad liar. 

 

Her phone buzzed and she checked the text. It was from Minta.

 

‘Are you changing again? You need to go soon, or you’ll be late.’

 

How did that girl always know?

 

‘Aren’t you in class right now?’

 

‘Your date is way more interesting than geometry.’ 

 

‘Put your phone away and PAY ATTENTION’

 

‘Jeez, no need to yell :)’

 

Lexa didn’t bother replying to that, instead putting her phone in her pocket. Minta was right, she did need to go. She didn’t want to be late for... whatever this was. Maybe it would be clearer later. With her luck, probably not, but she could hope.

 

\- - -

 

**Clarke**

 

Okay, Clarke wasn’t sure if this was a date. It was a maybe date. Lexa was sitting across from her, sipping tea (of course she’d take tea over coffee) and she seemed to be having a good time. And, if she thought this was a date, Clarke wouldn’t mind that. If Lexa didn’t think this was a date, then that was okay too. They were friends. Friends could have coffee together without it being a date. The only problem was, Clarke wasn’t sure whether or not Lexa thought this was a date. Which meant Clarke didn’t know whether or not this was a date.

 

Her phone vibrated and Rachyl’s name flashed on the screen.

 

‘You’re with Lexa, right? Is it a date? Or is it one of those not-a-date-but-totally-a-date things?’

 

‘You’re in school. Pay attention to class.’

 

‘It’s lunchtime.’

 

‘Then pay attention to lunch.’

 

Clarke put her phone down and smiled apologetically at Lexa,

 

“Sorry. Rachyl was texting me.” Lexa waved a hand,

 

“It’s fine. Minta was blowing up my phone right before I came here.” Clarke raised her brow,

 

“Oh? What about?” Lexa’s cheeks turned slightly pink,

 

“This, actually.” She said, gesturing to their drinks, “She wanted to know if this was a date.” Clarke felt her heart skip. This was the best chance she’d get to get the answer to that question herself.

 

“And what did you tell her?” She asked. Lexa’s mouth quirked into an embarrassed half-smile,

 

“I didn’t tell her anything. I try to avoid questions I don’t know the answer to.” 

 

Clarke couldn’t help it. She burst into a fit of giggles. Lexa frowned,

 

“I’m sorry!” Clarke gasped, “It’s just... Rachyl was asking the same thing, and I didn’t have an answer either.” Lexa looked dumbstruck for a moment before letting out a small chuckle,

 

“Clarke, you asked me, isn’t it your intentions that set the tone?”

 

“Well I think that your expectations when you accepted are just as important.” Clarke retorted, mimicking Lexa’s stiff language. Lexa pursed her lips,

 

“You know, regardless of who’s responsible, neither of us has an answer.” Lexa pointed out.

 

“Well, what would you like the answer to be?” Clarke asked. She was mildly surprised by her own boldness. It had been... a while, since she’d last been this flirtatious. Lexa gave that wonderful little half-smile again.

 

“Well, Clarke, that would depend on your reaction to each answer.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, if I were to say that this were a date, and you felt...differently. You might keep your distance from now on, which would make me want to say that this was not a date. But if I decided to play the safer choice and say it was just a simple meeting, then you might feel spurned, or think I had no interest, in which case I would wish I had said it was a date.” Clarke almost laughed. Leave it to Lexa to overthink something that much.

 

“Well, how about I tell you that if you say it’s a date, I’d be open to it. And if you say it’s not, I’ll be happy to call you a friend.” Clarke challenged. Lexa smiled, actually smiled and nodded,

 

“In that case, I would very much like this to be a date, Clarke.” She said. Clarke smiled back and raised her coffee,

 

“To first dates.” She said quietly.

 

“To first dates.” Lexa echoed, raising her own cup.

 

Clarke liked how it sounded. First date. First meant there might be a second, maybe even a third. First dates were full of possibilities.

 

\- - -

 

**Anya**

 

Anya looked up when Octavia came through the door.

 

“How’s Raven doing?” She asked. Octavia rolled her eyes,

 

“She’s being Raven. She hates hospitals, so she’s being a pain in the ass about every little thing. The food isn’t helping either. Can you please make something for me to bring her? She’s like Scotty with vegetables.” Anya smirked,

 

“Well, she’s used to my cooking. Sub-par food like that can’t compare.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a culinary goddess. Please grant us your blessing.” Octavia said dully. Anya winked at her,

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” She headed to the kitchen.

 

“Where’s Rox?” Octavia called from the dining room. Anya laughed,

 

“She’s hanging out with Daniel again.”

 

“Something going on there?” Octavia asked suggestively. Anya smiled,

 

“I hope so. He’s a good kid. And Rox could use a little fun.”

 

“Anya!” Octavia sounded shocked, “That’s your daughter!”

 

“I know, you’d think she’d be a little more aggressive.”

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Octavia yelled. Anya exited the kitchen and placed a bag in Octavia’s arms.

 

“Foods ready. You should get it to Raven quickly.” Anya said innocently. Octavia narrowed her eyes at her,

 

“You and I will talk about this later.”

 

“Looking forward to it.” Anya said, waving her off lazily. 

 

\- - -

 

**Octavia**

 

“Okay, I brought this straight from Anya’s so if you dare make any of those ridiculous gagging noises I will eat it all in front of you.” Octavia said, walking into Raven’s hospital room. Wick had taken up residence in the chair Octavia had been using, and had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Taylor had just gotten there from school, and was sitting next to her mother’s bed, doing homework. Raven reached out for the food Octavia had brought.

 

“Man, I should get into car accidents more often, if it gets you doing homework.” she said to Taylor, shoving a forkful of food in her mouth. Taylor glared at her mother,

 

“If you do that, I will drop out of school, shave my head, and cover my scalp in tattoos.” She said. Raven shrugged,

 

“I mean, the dropping out part isn’t too great, but I think you could rock the other stuff.” She said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

 

“No more accidents.” She told her mother sternly. Raven nodded,

 

“No more accidents.” She promised, “They’re not worth the hospital visits anyway.”

 

Octavia leaned against the wall and smiled. She’d always loved watching Raven and Taylor together. Sometimes they acted more like sisters than mother and daughter. Raven had been wild and out of control until she’d had Taylor. She was still a little wild, but she had calmed down for her daughter, and Taylor worshipped the ground her mother walked on.

 

Taylor’s phone buzzed on the bed and the teenager grabbed it. She snorted with laughter when she read the text.

 

“What is it?” Raven asked. Taylor shook her head, pressing her lips together,

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“O, she’s lying!” Raven declared immediately, “Tickle her until she tells us!” 

 

“No!” Taylor shrieked, as Octavia immediately pounced on her. It took about ten seconds for her to cave.

 

“Clarke and Lexa agreed that the coffee thing was a date!” She yelled. Octavia dropped Taylor in shock and she landed in her chair with a grunt of surprise.

 

“So Clarke and Lexa...” She grinned at Raven who smiled at her in return.

 

“This is going to be so much fun.” Raven cackled.

 

“Well, whatever evil plans you’re making, I never told you anything.” Taylor mumbled.

 

\- - -

 

**Roxanne**

 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked. Roxanne looked up at him, of course he’d notice she wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation. He always noticed everything.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, really.” She said, “I mean, mom’s had me handle orders a few times. Like, from inside the kitchen.”

 

“That’s great!” Daniel grinned, “You’re the best cook I know. Better than your mom, even.” 

 

“That’s what Aunt Lexa said. But I’m not that great. I’m okay, but not great.”

 

“Rox, your mom says you’re great.” Daniel told her. Rox snorted,

 

“She’s my mom. She has to say that.” Daniel shook his head,

 

“No, this is Anya. Remember in second grade when you failed that reading test? She said you may suck at that but you were cooking at a fifth grade level. And in eighth grade when you were upset with how your self-portrait for art class came out she said you may not be a great artist, but you made the best cookies on earth. And in junior year of high school you failed that math quiz and she told you that you may not be a born mathematician, but you were the best cook she’d ever met?”

 

“Is reminding me of all my failures supposed to make me feel better?” Rox asked. Daniel rolled his eyes,

 

“I’m saying, that Anya never denied it if you were bad at something, but she’s never once said you were anything but awesome when it came to cooking.”

 

Rox stared at him. He was right, she couldn’t deny it. But she was amazed that he’d even remembered all these times. They’d known each other since kindergarten, but he remembered...everything.

 

“You’re...not wrong.” Rox conceded. Daniel smiled proudly,

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘right.’” He said. Rox smiled,

  
“It might be. I should get back to the diner, the dinner rush is about to hit. But-” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “Thanks, Dan. You’re the best.” She left Daniel behind, with his face bright red and his hand reaching up to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see me ranting, or send a prompt, or ask questions, etc. feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr!


	9. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the sweet comments I've been getting for this story (I try to respond to everyone, but I just wanted to remind you that you're all cinnamon rolls)
> 
> Anyway, Clarke and Lexa are totally better than a cheesy soap opera, so have some more!

**Lexa**

 

“Mom and Clarke sitting in a tree...” Minta sang. Lexa rolled her eyes,

 

“Minta. It has been a full day. Get over it. One date is not a sudden relationship. Now come on, help me set up for class.” Minta helped her mother set up for the karate class, but the smug grin didn’t leave her face.

 

“One date may not be a relationship, but it’s the  _ start _ of one!” Minta said happily. Lexa sighed, looking at her and Anya, she was beginning to think that stubbornness was genetic. She looked up when she saw two cars pull up.

 

“The other kids are here, please lay back on the teasing.” She almost begged. Minta pouted, 

 

“Fine. But the second class is over, you’re back on the hook.”

 

Lexa was saved from answering when Scottie ran into the room.

 

“Hi, Lexa! Hi, Minta!” He yelled. He was followed more slowly and quietly by Clarke’s children

 

“Hello, Rachyl and Mason.” Lexa said, nodding at them. Mason said hello back, but Rachyl noticed Lexa’s small glance behind them.

 

“Mom will come in when she’s picking us up.” Rachyl told her, “So don’t go missing her too much.” She added with a mischievous grin. Lexa felt her cheeks go slightly pink, and Minta snorted with laughter behind her.

 

The class went fairly well. At least, as well as could be expected with Rachyl and Minta teasing her (subtly, thankfully) at every opportunity. Lexa ended the class when she saw Clarke walk in, and spoke quietly with the woman while the kids packed up.

 

“So, Clarke,” Lexa said, “I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner day after tomorrow?” Clarke gave a small smile,

 

“You know, we should probably clarify whether or not this is a date.” She joked, “Just so we’re both on the same page.” Lexa smiled slightly,

 

“Yes, Clarke. I am asking you on a second date.” She said. Clarke grinned,

 

“In that case, I would love to go to dinner with you, Lexa.”

 

“Pick you up around seven?” Clarke nodded,

 

“Sure, looking forward to it.” She said, before herding her kids out to the car.

 

Lexa turned around to see Minta looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“We’re having dinner together tomorrow.” Lexa told her, in response to the unasked question. Minta gave her a wide smile,

 

“Damn! Mom’s got game.”

 

\- - -

 

**Roxanne**

 

Rox was curled up on the couch, reading a book. Her mom was on the other end of it, doing something on her laptop. Rox took a deep breath, now was the time.

 

“Um, Mom?” 

 

“Hm?” Anya didn’t look up from her computer, which somehow made it easier for Rox to speak,

 

“Do you think that it would be okay if we...swapped? I mean tomorrow, like you take orders and I cook. Maybe?” That made Anya look up. Her face was a stoic mask, like it always was when she was angry or excited. Rox hoped it was the latter.

 

“You want to cook tomorrow? Sounds great. Let’s do it.” Anya turned back to her laptop and kept typing, acting as though Rox had asked for nothing bigger than a dinner request. But her mouth was set in the smallest of smiles. Rox smiled before turning back to her book. Yeah, her mom was excited.

 

Daniel would be proud, when she told him.

 

\- - -

 

**Jasper**

 

Jasper and Daniel were doing inventory for the arcade. Daniel had seemed distracted all day. Jasper wanted to ask what was wrong, but figured he should wait. Daniel always spoke when he was ready.

 

“Dad?” There it was,

 

“Yeah? What’s up, kid?” Daniel blushed,

 

“Uh, this might sound weird, but... How do you know if a girl likes you?” Jasper almost dropped the box he was holding. He hadn’t been expecting this topic. At all.

 

“Well...” He said, “I would really like to be the cool dad with all the answers. Especially when it comes to girls. But... I have always been really bad with women.” He admitted. Daniel laughed, 

 

“Wait. That’s your answer? Come on, you had me, so mom must’ve been at least a little into you, right?” Jasper smiled,

 

“I guess. Maya was special. I was a huge dork in high school, and I tried to flirt, but failed miserably. Your mother was actually interested, and I had no idea how to handle it at first. She had to make the first move, every time.” Daniel smiled,

 

“You usually don’t talk about her that much,” He said carefully, “There aren’t even any pictures of her or anything.” Jasper glanced at his son, he was right.

 

Maya had died when Daniel was three years old. In fifteen years, Jasper had never thought of the fact that Daniel might not remember what his mom looked like. Or that he deserved to know.

 

“Hold on, right here.” He said, before running up the stairs. He and Daniel had an apartment above the arcade, and Jasper went straight to his room. He lifted up his pillow and took the picture that lay underneath before bolting back down the stairs.

 

“Here.” He said, holding the picture out to Daniel. It had been taken a few days after their high school graduation, when Maya had agreed to marry him. They had found out she was pregnant a week earlier, and she wasn’t showing at all yet, but they had been so excited by the thought of the little life they were creating, despite their youth.

 

“What’s with those goggles you were wearing?” Daniel asked. Jasper laughed,

 

“I told you I was a dork.” He said. Daniel smiled and kept staring at the picture.

 

“I look like her.” He murmured. He was right, Daniel was the spitting image of Maya. Maya had been beautiful, and Daniel looked slightly sadly at the picture. Jasper put an arm around his son,

 

“I guess there is a resemblance,” He said, “But I think you get your incredible handsomeness from me.” Daniel let out a small chuckle and handed the picture back to his dad. Jasper reached out for it, but paused. That picture had been under his pillow for fifteen years. Maybe it was time to let go.

 

“Keep it,” He said, “And... Monty and Miller have a bunch of pictures of her in a box. Some with me, some with all three of us, when you were in your baby clothes. I’ll ask them to bring it over. We can look through them.” Daniel looked up at his dad,

 

“Really?” Jasper nodded,

 

“Yeah, of course.” Daniel grinned and hugged him.

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

“Don’t thank me, kid. I didn’t really help with your original question. But I can say that Anya and I both think that Rox likes you, so I say go for it.” Daniel looked surprised,

 

“Wait, how did you know I was talking about Rox?”

 

“Magical dad powers.” Jasper declared dramatically. Daniel rolled his eyes,

 

“Just promise you won’t interfere. Please. And tell Anya that I don’t need her to be my wingman either.”

 

“But Anya’s a great wingman!” Jasper protested. Daniel narrowed his eyes, “Fine, I’ll tell her to back off.” Jasper conceded. Daniel nodded,

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

\- - -

 

**Octavia**

 

Wick was at work, but was going to come by in the afternoon, and Taylor was at school, so Octavia was the only one in Raven’s hospital room.

 

“So, I hear that Clarke and Lexa are going on a second date tomorrow night.” Octavia said happily. Raven sat up straighter in bed,

 

“Really?” Octavia nodded,

 

“Yeah, and Anya told me where she thinks they’re going. So Lincoln and are going to have Indra watch the boys and just happen to go to the same restaurant.” Raven laughed,

 

“You’re going to spy on them? Just make sure that they don’t see you, okay?” Octavia smirked,

 

“I’m not worried. Pretty sure that they only have eyes for each other. And yes, we’re spying. It’ll be fun. Besides, Lincoln and I are due for a date night.”

 

“You know,” Raven told her, “I’m pretty sure that date night’s are meant for you two to go on dates. Not watch other people going on dates.” Octavia shrugged,

 

“I’ve never been very good with details.”

 

“Well, make sure to tell me everything.” Raven ordered, “Those two are better entertainment than anything else right now.”

 

\- - -

 

**Raven**

 

Raven was in her first physical therapy session. This shit was hard. And Wick kept trying to help her, which was really the opposite of helpful.

 

“Wick! Back off! I got this!” She grunted through gritted teeth. The physical therapist spoke up,

 

“Mrs. Reyes, it’s the first session. You’re doing well, but you can go a little bit easier if you need to-”

 

“Screw that.” Raven spat out. Wick tried to help her up again, but she stopped him with a glare.

 

After the session, Raven was back in her bed, where she immediately turned to Wick.

 

“Let me do it myself next time.”

 

“I was just trying to help!” He protested. Raven scowled,

 

“I don’t want your help. I need to do this by myself.”

 

“It’s only because I care.”

 

“I don’t need you to baby me, Wick.” Raven told him tiredly, “I just need you to be there for me. Can you do that? Be there, but don’t stop me from doing this. I have to do this, okay?”

 

She was exhausted. She closed her eyes and was asleep before he even answered.

 

\- - -

 

**Clarke**

 

Rachyl was in Clarke’s room, helping her pick out a dress for the following night.

 

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Clarke asked, again. Rachyl rolled her eyes,

 

“Mom, you’ve asked that a dozen times already. I’m okay with it. I want you to be happy.”

 

“And Mason?” Clarke asked, “Does he even know what’s going on?” Rachyl shrugged,

 

“Probably not, come to think of it. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I’ll tell him what’s going on so he understands. He’ll be okay with it.” Clarke smiled at her daughter,

 

“I love you guys.”

  
“Love you too, Mom.” Rachyl told her, before grinning, “Now come on. We need to find you an outfit. You promised to help me paint birds onto my wall, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask questions, or send prompts, or just watch me flailing over my stories, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr!


	10. The Second (Read: Best) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are great, Clarke and Lexa have their date, did I mention kids are great?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the three month break guys, I was going through a lot of stuff and one of the ways it manifested was as writer's block. Fortunately, I'm back in action! Thanks again to anyone who comments or leaves kudos, I love each and every one of you!

**Roxanne**

 

Rox was in charge of the diner today. Her mom had been waiting tables during the lunch rush, but as soon as it slowed down she went off to run errands. Things were going... well. Better than Rox had hoped, and she felt good. She glanced up when she heard the bell on the door jingle, it was the Griffin kids. Rachyl led Mason to a table and they sat down. Roxanne headed to take their order.

“Hey guys! Your mom isn’t with you today?” She asked, Rachyl shook her head,

“No, she’s at work. So I thought I’d take Mason out for a treat.” Rachyl told her before turning to her brother, “So, burger and chocolate shake?” Mason nodded enthusiastically.

“Wow, what’s this bribe for?” Rox asked. Rachyl flushed,

“It’s not a bribe!” She said unconvincingly, “I can treat my brother to a treat. I’m a nice sister like that.”

“Sure you are,” Rox said, nodding solemnly, “can I get the nice sister anything?”

“I’ll have the same as him, but vanilla shake instead, please.” Rachyl requested. Rox nodded and went off to make their food. She smiled at the kids when she brought them their order and busied herself behind the counter, trying not to look like she was eavesdropping.

“So, Mace. You know how dad’s not around anymore?” She heard Rachyl asking, “Well I think it makes mom really lonely, don’t you?”

“But she has us.” Mason said through a bite of his burger. Rox risked a look up and saw Rachyl giving her brother a sad smile that broke her heart.

_ Nobody that young should have that look on their face. _ She thought. Rachyl nodded,

“Yeah, of course she has us. But we’re at school a lot, you know? And one day we’re gonna start our own families. Mom will need someone to keep her company.”

Mason put down his milkshake and glared at Rachyl suspiciously,

“Are you trying to find mom a husband? Cause I think that would make her mad and I don’t wanna get in trouble.” 

Rox managed to hide her laugh behind a cough.

“No, actually, I think mom really likes Lexa. It would be okay with me if Lexa was with her. What do you think?” Mason chewed thoughtfully for several moments,

“I think it would be okay. As long as she lets me read books.”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll let you read, Mace.” Rachyl said, “Come on, let’s finish up. We can even stop by the library on the way home.”

Mason let out a cheer and dug into his burger again.

“Hey, does this mean Lexa is going to be our dad?” He asked.

Rox made it into the kitchen before bursting into a fit of silent giggles. Her mom was going to love hearing about this particular conversation.

\- - -

**Octavia**

Octavia was in Raven’s hospital again. Taylor was there too, but Wick was mysteriously absent.

“Thanks for coming again, O.” Raven said, “I could use the company. I think I scared away my husband.”

Raven’s tone was joking, but Octavia heard the underlying frustration in her tone. She couldn’t think of anything to say, so she just put a hand on Raven’s shoulder. Fortunately, Taylor didn’t have any such issues with speech.

“You got this, Mom.” She said confidently, “I don’t even have to be worried about you, I know you’ll be okay. Dad just needs to get used to the idea. Maybe it won’t take him too long. You’re better at fixing cars than him, you’ll be better at fixing you too.”

Both women stared at the girl for so long that she started to squirm.

“Why are you looking at me like I have a ginormous zit?” The teen finally asked. Raven beamed at her daughter and Octavia spoke up,

“Taylor, has anyone ever told you that you might be the smartest girl on earth?” Taylor wrinkled her nose,

“Mom and Dad say it a lot. My teachers usually only say it out loud when they’re mad at a prank I pulled, but they write it on my tests. Usually it’s stuff to do with math, or cars, though. Not really sure what I did this time.”

“Taylor?” Raven said calmly,

“Yeah?”

“Remind me to raise your allowance when I get out of this hospital bed. And you get one punishment-free prank at school.” Taylor grinned, and Raven immediately snapped her head up, “As long as there’s no explosions!” She said hurriedly. Taylor deflated,

“You’re the one who taught me to do that in the first place.” She muttered.

\- - -

**Jasper**

Jasper was leaning against the counter while Daniel did inventory in the back room. He heard the bell on the door ring and looked up to see Anya heading towards him. He stood up straighter and smiled at her.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Not much. I was running some errands and figured I’d stop in to tell you the good news.”

“Is it to do with Clarke and Lexa?” Jasper asked. Anya smiled happily,

“Yep! The two of them have officially gone on a date, and have a second one tonight.” Jasper grinned at her excitement. The two of them gossiped for a few minutes, when Daniel came out of the back room and immediately caught Anya’s eye.

“Hey, Anya.” He smiled at her. She smiled back wolfishly,

“Hi Dan, asked my girl out yet?” It wasn’t an unusual question, coming from her. But instead of laughing it off like usual, Daniel turned beet red,

“Uh, no...um. I-I forgot something. Back. In the other room. I’m gonna...” He backed away and practically fled the way he had come. Anya turned back to Jasper with raised eyebrows.

“Well something happened between them.” He said, looking in the direction his son went with an expression of confused amusement. Anya nodded, her eyes dancing with laughter,

“Roxanne Alexandria Ackley, you are going to be  _ thoroughly _ interrogated.” She muttered under her breath.

\- - -

**Clarke**

It was the night of her date with Lexa and Clarke wasn’t nervous. At all. At least, she couldn’t act nervous in front of her kids, so butterflies? Nope. Constant time checking? Wasn’t happening. Fear of not looking good enough? Not there, she was hot. Not to say that she wasn’t above getting help. Rachyl was sitting on her bed, helping her choose an outfit, again. They had never managed to land on one the day before. And the girl was  _ brutal _ .

“How about this dress?” Clarke asked, turning around.

“You look like a grandma.”

“This one?”

“The colour really isn’t you.”

“This?”

“Why do you even  _ own _ that?”

“Fine,” Clarke huffed, “You pick one for me.”

“Where are you going?” Rachyl asked, perusing Clarke’s closet. The blonde woman shrugged,

“Apparently it’s a surprise. I was just told to dress nicely.” Rachyl nodded and rummaged through the clothes before pulling out a dress.

“This one.” She said confidently. Clarke didn’t question the wisdom of her teenage daughter, changing into the offered dress immediately and turning to the mirror.

Rachyl had been right. The red dress hugged Clarke’s curves in all the right ways, making her feel sexy and confident. Rachyl wolf-whistled behind her. 

“Mason, sweetie!” Clarke called, “Come here a sec!” Mason came out of his bedroom, holding his book opened at his page. 

“Wow, mom, you look really pretty.” He said. Clarke smiled at him,

“Thanks, honey. You can go back to your book now.” Mason frowned,

“Didn’t you call me here for something?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Clarke smiled at him and he shrugged before heading back to his room, nose already back in his book.

“Did you just call him in here to get his opinion?” Rachyl asked, Clarke pursed her lips,

“You’ll never get me to admit it.” She said stubbornly.

\- - -

**Lexa**

Lexa was pacing in front of her door. Clarke had insisted upon picking her up, despite the fact that Lexa was the one who knew where they were going. At seven o’clock, exactly, there was a knock.

“Don’t stay out too late!” Minta called from the living room. Lexa rolled her eyes and opened the door. She felt her jaw drop when she saw Clarke. The red dress drew her eyes in... interesting ways. Judging by the expression on Clarke’s face when Lexa’s eyes finally made it there, the tight black dress Lexa was wearing was having a similar effect.

“You look stunning.” Lexa was the first one to break the silence. Clarke smiled, turning her from stunning to radiant,

“I should be saying that to you.” She said, nodding her head towards the car, “Shall we?” Lexa nodded and stepped out, following Clarke.

“So, where are we headed?” Clarke asked, once they were in and buckled. Lexa smiled,

“Take a right when you exit the driveway.” She said. Clarke raised an eyebrow,

“Seriously? You won’t even tell me when I’m driving there?” Lexa smiled wider and shrugged,

“Now I know why you insisted on driving. I’ll give you directions as we go.” Clarke pouted but didn’t push further, following Lexa’s directions for the thirty minute drive. They finally pulled into the parking lot of a classy looking restaurant. 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand as they walked up and looked to the brunette,

“Is this okay?” She asked. Lexa smiled and squeezed her hand, 

“Perfect.” She said. They went into the restaurant and were greeted by a young man.

“Lexa! Uncle Gus and I haven’t seen you in a while.” He said. Lexa smiled,

“Good to see you too, Aden. Is Gustus in the kitchen today?” Aden nodded, 

“Yeah, we’re swamped tonight, but I’ll tell him you said hi. Table for two?” He asked, looking between Lexa and Clarke. They nodded and he miraculously found them a table in the crowded restaurant. 

“We’ll have a waiter here shortly.” He left to continue his hosting duties and Clarke looked at Lexa with a question in her eyes.

“The head chef here, Gustus, was my best friend in high school.” Lexa explained, “Aden is his nephew. His parents died when he was young, so Gustus raised him. I don’t make it up here as much as I should, but they always make sure I get a table.”

“This place, your sister, your niece... You must have never had a bad meal in your life.” Clarke joked. Lexa smiled,

“I do okay.”

Dinner went well. The two of them laughed, talked, held hands. They fought over the check. It was the sort of date that everyone wants but nobody gets. When they made it into the car afterwards, the two of them had small smiles that lasted the entire ride. When they reached Lexa’s house, Clarke walked her to the door.

“Thankyou, Clarke. I had a lovely time.” Lexa said, bringing Clarke’s hand to her lips before turning to the door. Clarke pulled her back before she could go.

“You forgot something.” She breathed, closing the distance between them in a short, but heated kiss. When they broke apart, Lexa’s cheeks were pink, and she looked happily dazed. Clarke smirked at her,

“Goodnight, Lexa.”

Lexa stood on her doorstep for almost a full minute before turning around and going back into her house.

“I did not look outside when the car pulled up. And I did  _ not _ see Clarke kissing you!” Minta called from the living room. Lexa walked in and smiled at her daughter,

“Tease all you want, Minta. Your mom has more game than you.”

She went to bed, still chuckling at the horrified look on her daughter’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see my occasional ranting/flailing, ask a question, or send a prompt, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr!


	11. New Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much love going around this chapter! Plus some meddling, because that's what PTA moms are for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't expecting to get this up, I'm moving soon, but I had a little spare time and needed to write to stay sane, so you get more Suburban Mom Clexa!

**Raven**

Tuesday morning, Raven was fidgety while the doctor gave her a final check.

“Well, doc? Do I get to leave?” She asked, “Not that I haven’t enjoyed the hospitality.” Octavia and Wick both snorted with laughter at the bad pun and she smirked proudly. The doctor nodded,

“You’re good to go, Mrs. Reyes. Let me just grab you a wheelchair.” Raven frowned,

“I don’t need a wheelchair. I’ve been doing great in physical therapy. I can at least walk to the car.”

“Sorry, hospital policy.” The doctor said. Raven scowled,

“It’s a stupid policy.” She muttered as he left to get the wheelchair. Octavia placed a hand on her shoulder,

“Relax, Raven. At least you’re getting out.” Raven nodded and turned to her husband.

“And you’re  _ sure _ that you and Taylor didn’t burn the house down?” She asked. He nodded,

“I’d be more worried about the two of you in the house than the two of us.” He pointed out. Raven shrugged, he wasn’t wrong. The doctor came back into the room with the wheelchair and Raven ignored the hand he held out to help her in, sitting down herself.

Wick wheeled her out, while Octavia walked beside them, carrying Raven’s bag.

“O, stop laughing at me!” Raven demanded, trying to get up from the chair. Octavia pushed her back down roughly.

“I can’t help it! You look like a kicked puppy!” She giggled, still wrestling Raven, “Jeez, you’re worse than Scottie was in his stroller.”

“This is making it pretty hard to steer the wheelchair, ladies.” Wick told them. He emphasized his point by knocking one of the wheels against a doorway. Raven scowled but calmed down and Octavia took a step back. Not before giving Raven a Look.

“Did you just use your Mom-Stare on me?” Raven asked. Octavia nodded,

“Act like a child, I’ll treat you like one.” She said. Raven grumbled under her breath but behaved until they made it to the car. Wick tried to help her out of the wheelchair, but she brushed him off and got into the car herself. He left to go take the wheelchair back,

“Just leave it here! We can run the stupid thing over!” Raven called. Octavia smiled,

“Ray, come on, you’re out! And Taylor is really excited that you’ll be waiting for her when she gets home.” Raven smiled at the thought of her daughter,

“Fine. Best behaviour. Promise.”

 

\- - -

 

**Clarke**

Clarke was turning her phone over in her hands. She and Lexa had been texting. A lot. But they weren’t seeing each other again until tonight, and that was only because Rachyl and Mason had their karate class. She almost jumped out of her skin when her phone buzzed, but it was only a text from Rachyl.

‘Hurry up and call her’

‘Aren’t you in class right now?’

‘It’s English. And I already did Romeo and Juliet at my old school. Call her’

‘Pay attention. Astound the teachers with your knowledge’

Clarke sighed. Unfortunately, Rachyl was right. She was acting like a silly schoolgirl. And it was her turn to ask Lexa on a date. She pulled up Lexa’s number and pressed the call button. She held her breath while the phone rang.

“Clarke.” Clarke tried to control the butterflies she felt at the way Lexa said her name.

“Lexa! I called you.”

“I can tell.” Lexa sounded faintly amused, and Clarke almost facepalmed, “Is something going on? Or did you just miss my voice?”

Clarke wasn’t used to the gently teasing tone in Lexa’s voice, but immediately decided that it was unfairly attractive.

“I was actually wondering if you’d like to go out with me Thursday afternoon, while the kids are at school.” Clarke said.

“Is it a date?” Lexa asked. The teasing tone was still there and Clarke smiled,

“Yes, Lexa. It’s definitely a date.”

“In that case, it would be my pleasure. Where are we going?” Clarke grinned,

“Lexa, did you  _ really _ think I’d just tell you?” There was a long pause before Lexa spoke again,

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” She said severely, “How will I know what to wear?”

“Wear something casual.” Clarke told her. Lexa sighed,

“If anyone else were this stubborn...”

“Aww, does that make me special?” Clarke teased.

“Very.” Lexa responded, “I will see you tonight with your kids, Clarke.” Clarke put down the phone and tried to control the pounding in her heart. She liked this side of Lexa. Very much. But she was also pretty sure that it was bad for her heart.

 

\- - -

 

**Lexa**

Lexa couldn’t help the small smile that made its way onto her face every time she thought of the conversation she’d had with Clarke that day.

“Aunt Anya! Mom’s got the gross smile again!” Minta called. Anya and Rox had come over to make dinner and Lexa had already put up with more teasing than anyone should be subjected to.

“I do not have a gross smile.” Lexa told her daughter.

“You have a gross smile.” Anya said from the stove, “Rox, tell your aunt she has a gross smile.”

“You have an adorably gross smile.” Rox said. Lexa smiled at her niece,

“Well, at least you tried to make it complimentary.” She joked.

“Well, it is kind of adorable.” Anya said grudgingly, “You and Clarke are like a couple of lovestruck teenagers. I haven’t seen you this bad since-” Anya cut off suddenly, shooting a concerned glance at Lexa. Rox was giving her the exact same look. Minta was looking from Anya to Lexa as though she expected a fight to break out.

“Costia.” Lexa finished, “You haven’t seen me like this since Costia.” Anya’s eyebrows twitched slightly, Lexa could tell she had surprised her by mentioning her dead wife. Lexa turned to Minta,

“Is it okay?” She asked.

_ Is it okay that I’m feeling this way? Is it okay if I move on? Is it okay if there’s another woman in our lives? Is it okay if I fall in love with someone who isn’t your mother? _ She wanted to ask every one of those questions in three words. Minta’s expression made Lexa hopeful that her daughter had heard everything she was trying to say.

“It’s okay, Mom.” She said solemnly. Lexa was smiling at her daughter, so she didn’t see Anya and Rox exchange a happy look behind her back.

 

\- - -

 

**Jasper**

Jasper walked into Anya’s diner on Wednesday morning and she immediately went out to greet her friend.

“Here to eat, or talk?” She asked him. He smiled at her,

“I can do both.” She nodded and went to get him the pancakes he ordered every time he came in. Jasper sat at the counter and grinned when she came back. “So Daniel talked to me the other day.” He reported, “Rox came up.” Anya’s eyes lit up with interest,

“Oh? About time. So what’s the plan?”

“He said he doesn’t want us getting involved.” Jasper told her, “Actually, he said to please ask you not to try to be his wingman.”

“But I’m a great wingman!” Anya protested. Jasper chortled,

“That’s what I said!” He told her, “You’re a wingmom!” Anya snorted and pointed at him,

“That was the nicest thing you’ve ever called me.” She said. Jasper shrugged,

“Bound to happen sometime. Really though, he doesn’t want us to do anything.”

“Be subtle, got it.” Anya said with a wink. Jasper groaned,

“Ugh. Just make sure Daniel doesn’t know.” He said. Anya smiled,

“Okay. I’ll be  _ really _ subtle.”

 

\- - -

 

**Roxanne**

That afternoon, Daniel came into the diner. Rox looked up at smiled when he came in.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much. I just um...” Daniel rubbed the back of his neck the way he always did when he was nervous. Rox smiled at him,

“Dan. It’s just me.” He grinned sheepishly at her,

“There’s no ‘just’ you. There’s super-mega-amazing you.” His cheeks turned pink immediately after he said that and Rox giggled. She could feel a faint blush working up to her own cheeks.

“Uh, did you want to eat something?” She asked. Daniel shook his head,

“No, Dad needs me back at work something. I was just wondering if you’d maybe like to go to a movie or something with me on Friday.” He stumbled slightly over his words and his rubbed his neck again, “You know. Like a date or something. Unless you don’t want to which is totally fine, I just thought maybe-”

“Dan.” At Rox’s voice Daniel looked up at her. She smiled reassuringly at him, “I’d love to go on a date with you Friday.” He grinned at her,

“Really? I mean, cool. I’ll come pick you up at like, seven, maybe? Uh, see you!” He turned around and practically skipped out of the diner. Rox laughed and shook her head, not even caring that her cheeks were probably bright pink. Anya came out of the kitchen to stand next to her.

“Did someone come in?” She asked, a little too innocently. Rox looked at her mother,

“Daniel stopped in to say hi.” She said, “You know, it’s funny how you asked to swap and take over in the kitchen right before he came. Almost like you wanted me to be out here.”

“Crazy coincidence.” Anya said unconvincingly. Rox elbowed her mother,

“You really meddle too much.” She said, making her way back to the kitchen.

“I was subtle!” Anya called after her. She sounded inordinately proud of herself and Rox shook her head. Her mother was many things. Subtle was not one of them.

 

\- - -

 

**Octavia**

That evening, Lincoln was running errands, so Octavia was at home with her boys. Bellamy was over for dinner, and Scottie and Kev were excited to play with their uncle.

“Mom! Tell Uncle Bell that I can beat him up with karate if he keeps doing this!” Scottie yelled. Octavia turned around and laughed when she saw her brother holding her youngest son upside down over a pile of pillows that they had decided was ‘lava.’

“I cannot be defeated by mortal hands!” Bellamy yelled dramatically. Kev giggled from where he stood to the side, a safe distance from Scottie’s flailing fists while he tried to break free.

“Bellamy, just make sure to put him down before the blood goes to his head too much.” She said. Bellamy grinned mischievously,

“As you wish.” He said, slowly lowering Scottie onto the pillows.

“Noooo! Not the lava!” Scottie squealed. Bellamy glanced at Kev,

“You know, we never talked about what happens if we touch the lava. What do you think?” He asked. Kev smiled,

“Tickling?” He suggested. Bellamy nodded and the two of them pounced on Scottie. He rolled around trying to avoid their hands.

“Mommy! Help! Two against one isn’t fair!” He yelled. Octavia jumped in and ran her fingers across Bellamy’s ribs, where he’d been ticklish since they were kids. He yelped and jumped away from her. Scottie got up, red faced and giggling.

“Alright, enough roughhousing for one night.” Octavia decided. Bellamy nodded,

“Fair enough.”

They started clearing the cushions off the floor and Octavia turned to Bellamy,

“So, Bell, you remember Clarke?” Bellamy scratched his head,

“Hot blonde who lives next to Raven?” He asked. Octavia gave him a look,

“Hope you didn’t think she was too hot.” She told him. He rolled his eyes,

“Just tell me who you’re hoping she’ll date. I know you’re dying to.” He said. Octavia beamed,

“Lexa.”

Whatever answer Bellamy had been expecting, it wasn’t that.

“Are you sure?” He asked, “The best thing most people can get out of Lexa is a polite nod. Is she even looking for someone?”

“You really need to talk to people more, Bellamy.” Octavia scolded, “They’ve already gone on two dates. You haven’t seen the way Lexa looks at Clarke.” Bellamy raised his eyebrows,

“So, they are getting together. Huh.” Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “O, why are you telling me this?”

“Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could give them a little extra push...” Octavia ventured. Bellamy frowned,

“No. Let them be, O.”

“But-”

“They’re adults. I don’t want to see you trying to push them into anything.” Octavia hated how he still occasionally treated her like the little girl he’d practically raised.

“Fine. I won’t.” She mumbled. “Let you see.” She added under her breath as he went off to play with the boys some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see me ranting/flailing, or send me prompts or anything, feel free to check out Phasewriter on tumblr!


	12. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title about sums it up, frankly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I NEVER intended to go this long without updating. But I'm back, so thank you if you're actually still reading and I hope I can make up for it with more frequent updates!

**Clarke**

Clarke was in a familiar pre-date stress. Only this time she didn’t have Rachyl to help her through it. She took a deep breath to calm herself down…and almost jumped out of her skin when her phone buzzed.

‘Mom, don’t stress, you’ll be fine’

Rachyl again. Clarke smiled faintly as she replied,

‘Pay attention to your class!’

‘But it’s boring!’

‘Tough. But how did you know I was stressing?’

‘Because I’m your daughter’

‘True. Which means I can ground you if you don’t start paying attention’

There were a few minutes that Clarke used to attempt to be productive before Rachyl responded.

‘Fine. But only if you stop stressing’

‘Deal.’

Clarke sighed. Even though she disapproved, the conversation with Rachyl had been a good distraction. She glanced at the clock. At least it had distracted her for long enough. She packed everything she needed for her date - she still loved thinking the word _date_ \- before closing the trunk and getting in to drive to Lexa’s house.

\---

**Lexa**

Lexa wasn’t pacing. Really, it was quite healthy to get a few extra steps in when you had the time. And there were only so many places to walk in one room. So this didn’t qualify as pacing at all really.

If she kept telling herself that she might actually believe it.

She glanced at the clock again. Not because she was nervous, just to be sure that the hands were continuing their rotation. Who knew when clocks could break? Best to keep an eye on them.

She was having even more difficulty convincing herself to believe that one.

A knock on the door saved her from her circling thoughts and she practically sprinted to get it. Clarke was there, wearing a pair of jeans that showed off her legs _fantastically_ and a blue blouse that Lexa was certain she’d worn on purpose because it drew a lot of attention to her cleavage and Lexa was making a herculean effort not to stare.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled at her, and Lexa’s mouth automatically turned up in response.

“Hey,” She echoed.

“You ready to hit the road?” Clarke asked, Lexa nodded and stepped outside, locking the door behind her.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Lexa asked as they pulled out of the driveway. Clarke glanced at her, a mischievous sparkle in her eye,

“Where’s the fun in that?” She asked. Lexa stuck her bottom lip out,

“But Clarke!” She let out a whine that would have made any of the neighborhood kids proud.

“Stop pouting, Lexa.” Clarke told her after snorting with laughter. Lexa’s lip stuck out further,

“I am not pouting.” She said. Clarke didn’t take her eyes off the road, but her eyebrow quirked and Lexa didn’t argue more. She was, unfortunately, pouting. Which was not something she was used to doing. She distracted herself by watching Clarke’s hands. Whenever they hit a red light, Clarke would stretch them from the wheel and rested her right hand on her knee.

_Just grab the hand,_ Lexa told herself, _it is just a hand. You can hold her hand._ She was glad that nobody could hear her mental monologue. The fact that she was paralyzed by the thought of holding Clarke Griffin’s hand was nothing short of humiliating.

Lexa was startled when, at the next red light, Clarke moved her hand across and entwined her fingers with Lexa’s. Lexa looked up in surprise. Clarke was smirking at her.

“Lexa, if you want to hold my hand, there are quicker ways to get there than staring.”

Lexa felt herself blush. Fortunately the light changed and Clarke turned back to the road.

She didn’t stop holding Lexa’s hand though.

They drove a little way out of town to a large park with a lake in the center. Clarke pulled into the parking lot and popped the trunk before getting out.

“Come on, time for the good part.”

She led Lexa to the trunk where she got out the things she had packed. Lexa stared at the blanket and basket for a moment before smiling,

“A picnic?”

“I thought it might be nice.” Clarke said, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she closed the trunk. Lexa took the basket from her,

“A picnic sounds perfect.” She said. Clarke gave her a relieved smile and they headed towards the lake. Clarke laid out the blanket next to it and pulled out some food. Along with a bottle of wine. Lexa raised an eyebrow,

“Wine, why Ms. Griffin, I would almost think you’re trying to woo me!” Clarke snorted as she tightened the corkscrew,

“Well, Ms. Woods, it isn’t like you haven’t been wooing _me_. I’m just returning the favor.”

“At least you admit you’re wooing me.” Lexa said, Clarke grinned at her as she passed her a glass of wine,

“If all it took to woo you was a bottle of wine you could have told me and saved me some trouble.”

Their teasing banter continued as they ate, occasionally tossing some food to the ducks on the lake. When they’d finished, Clarke reached into the basket again. Lexa felt her eyes widen,

“There’s _more_?” She asked. Clarke grinned,

“Of course. What’s the fun of a picnic without dessert?” She asked, pulling out some cupcakes. Lexa’s eyes shone,

“Clarke, are those homemade?” Clarke nodded,

“Yeah, I usually make them by hand. Store bought always has way too much frosting. We have chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet. Take your pick.”

Lexa eagerly grabbed a chocolate cupcake and took a bite. Her eyes closed in bliss,

“Mmm, this is really good Clarke. And I have Anya as a sister so that’s saying something.” Clarke smiled at the compliment,

“Does Anya make a lot of cupcakes, then?” She asked. Lexa blushed and swallowed,

“I’ll tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone, okay?” She said with mock seriousness. Clarke schooled her expression and crossed her heart solemnly, but her eyes betrayed her amusement. Lexa nodded,

“Anya has had a lot of practice making sweets, because I…have an enormous sweet tooth.” She said dramatically. Clarke started giggling,

“And why is that a secret?” She asked. Lexa widened her eyes,

“Clarke, the health-conscious karate instructor who can’t control herself around cake? If people knew the entire town would go nuts!” Clarke nodded,

“I see what you mean.” She said, not even bothering to hide her smile, “It’ll be our secret then.”

“Good.” Lexa said, before finishing the cupcake in another bite. She swallowed, then noticed Clarke was looking at her strangely.

“What?” She asked.

“You have some frosting, right there.” Clarke said pointing. Lexa looked around and found a napkin. She held it out to Clarke,

“No mirror, so you’re the only one of us who can see it. Help me out?” She asked. Clarke laughed and took the napkin. She leaned closer to Lexa then tossed the napkin aside and kissed her. Lexa closed her eyes and moaned when she felt Clarke’s tongue flick across her lip, then her eyes opened again when she felt Clarke pull away.

“There,” Clarke gave her a cheeky grin, “All gone.” Lexa shook her head and leaned in to kiss Clarke again. She savored the way Clarke melted against her. She felt Clarke’s tongue against her lips again and eagerly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She gasped when Clarke rolled them onto the blanket so that she was straddling Lexa, but gripped the blonde woman’s hips tightly. She was slightly startled when Clarke suddenly pulled away.

“Something wrong?” Lexa asked. She was slightly breathless from the kiss. Clarke was breathing heavier as well and it was doing some very interesting things to her chest, especially from this vantage point.

“We’re in a public park!” Clarke gasped, as though they had suddenly teleported there. Lexa looked around, they were still the only ones there, but it was true that they could have provided quite the exhibition. She let out a deep breath as Clarke rolled off of her so they were lying next to each other on the blanket.

“I blame the cupcakes,” She told Clarke seriously, “I told you I couldn’t control myself around them.” Clarke let out a deep belly laugh and turned her still-flushed face to Lexa.

“You couldn’t control yourself? Who was on top of who now?” Lexa shrugged,

“You can blame the cupcakes too, I won’t question it.” Clarke sat up and shook her head. She leaned down to give Lexa a chaste peck on the lips before packing up the remains of their picnic into the basket.

“Forget the sweet tooth, Lexa, the town would go wild if they knew what an adorable dork you were.”

“That’s another secret.” Lexa told her, helping Clarke roll up the blanket, “Don’t tell a soul.” Clarke chuckled again and led the way back to the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and at the first red light, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand.

\---

**Raven**

It wasn’t even noon on Friday before Raven was ready to explode. Or make something else explode. She hadn’t decided which yet.

“Babe, you don’t need to get up, I can get it for you.” Wick fussed. Raven glared at him,

“Wick I can get my own damn coffee! I am not in the hospital anymore!”

“The doctor said you have to take it easy…”

“Take it easy does not mean wrap myself in bubble wrap and be treated like a one-year old!” Raven yelled, “Now quit coddling me, or I swear to god I will go to the garage and see how many times I can deadlift each and every car part!”

“I’m trying to help!” Wick yelled back, Raven rolled her eyes,

“Yes, Wick, that’s the problem. If you want to help, stop trying to help so much.” She turned to limp into the kitchen. She heard Wick on the phone as she brewed herself some coffee.

“…Yeah, I don’t know what to do at this point. Maybe you’d be better right now. Okay, thanks Octavia, see you soon.”

Wick came into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

“Octavia’s coming over.” He told her. Raven nodded,

“Yeah. I heard.”

“Sorry. I wish I knew how I could help you.” Wick said weakly. Raven let out a shaky breath.

“I wish I knew too. But all I know is that you can’t.” She told him. He let out a bitter laugh,

“And that really sucks for both of us.” He muttered. Raven walked over and leaned against him.

“Yeah, it sucks.” She agreed. They stayed like for a long while. It was what made their marriage work. They argued, they yelled, they stormed off, and to any onlooker they seemed like oil and vinegar. And if someone told them they would argue over who was the oil and who was the vinegar. But at the end of it all, they still leaned on each other, because they cared. Cared enough to make it work, any way they could.

They broke apart when they heard Octavia’s car pull up into the driveway. Octavia walked right into their house, they’d given her a spare key a long time ago.

“Rae, you’re coming with me.” She said, “Wick, you’re staying here. When I bring her back, only give her help if she asks. Deal?” Wick nodded and gave Raven a quick kiss before she followed Octavia out the door.

“Where are we going?” Raven asked once they were on the road.

“Anya’s.” Octavia told her, as though it should be obvious, “It’s been a while since we had lunch together, and I think she’s a good person for you to be around right now.”

“Why right now?” Raven asked. Octavia snorted,

“Because Anya’s the only person I know who manages to stick her nose into anything that interests her while refusing to coddle anyone for anything.” Raven laughed, but nodded in agreement. She stared out of the window for a while.

“Thanks, O.” She said it softly enough that she wasn’t even sure Octavia would hear it, despite how close they were, but Octavia gave her good knee a quick reassuring squeeze.

\---

**Octavia**

They walked into the diner to see Anya in the front.

“Hey!” Anya nodded at them. Octavia and Raven helped themselves to their favorite table.

“Rox in the kitchen again?” Octavia asked. Anya nodded. Most people would think she looked bored and nonchalant, but her two friends could see the pride she was feeling.

“Well I’ll get whatever the chef suggests then.” Octavia said, not bothering with a menu. Raven nodded,

“Same here.” Anya winked at them and headed to the kitchen to let Roxanne know. She came back seconds later with water for the two women.

“So, guess what?” Anya said after they’d gotten their food. Raven and Octavia glanced up at her inquisitively. Anya grinned, “Rox is going on a date tonight.”

Both women let out small cheers.

“About time Dan asked her.” Raven said. Octavia nodded,

“Yeah. Poor boy’s been dancing circles around her for so long he must’ve gotten dizzy. I think you could probably see his heart eyes from space.”

“Please stop talking about my love life!” Roxanne called from the kitchen. She would have immediately regretted it if she had seen the identical evil grins that stretched across all three women’s faces. Fortunately, she couldn’t see anyone from inside the kitchen and got several seconds of peace before Raven said,

“So you admit that Daniel is part of your love life?”

“You all suck!” Roxanne yelled, sounding so much like a younger version of her mother that Octavia and Raven fell into hysterical laughter for several minutes.

“I hope you choke on that food.” Anya muttered good naturedly. It was how she showed affection.

\---

**Jasper**

“Dad! Have you seen my purple shirt?” Daniel called. Jasper thought briefly,

“In the laundry, why?”

“Dammit! What about the blue one?”

“You gave it to the animal shelter because it had a hole in it, remember? Why?”

“I have nothing to wear!” Daniel yelled. Jasper snorted. He could guess what was going on. Anya had called to tell him about Daniel’s date. He knocked on the door to his son’s room.

“Dan, can I come in?”

“Sure.”

He opened the door to see Daniel rummaging through his dresser wearing an old white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Jasper looked around at the clothes strewn around the normally spotless room.

“Found your problem,” He said seriously, “You’re looking in the dresser for clothes, but they’ve outsmarted you by fleeing to the outskirts of your room.” Daniel paused his foraging long enough to give his father a heavy glare before turning back to the dresser.

“Don’t even have the right pants.” He muttered. Jasper shook his head. No matter how much Daniel looked like Maya, sometimes he reminded Jasper so much of himself. Jasper had been just as panicked before he’d gone on his first date with Maya. Monty had been the one to help him back then, but he figured he’d learned enough to use it to help Daniel.

Jasper went to the closet and selected a plain black button-up. Then he nudged Daniel aside and pulled out a pair of dark jeans.

“Wear these.” He commanded, “You will look suave, yet casual. Perfect for the movies. Don’t question me. Wear your black sneakers. You’re welcome.” Then he left the room and closed the door behind him. Only then did he allow himself to smile. He pulled out his phone to text Monty,

‘Remember what you said before my first date with Maya?’

Monty’s reply was quick;

‘Let me guess, our little Danny boy needed them?’

‘They’re magic words, Monty. Magic words’

Daniel came out of his room fully dressed.

“Uh, thanks, Dad. I’m gonna head out.” Jasper nodded,

“Sure thing kid. Don’t do anything Anya will kick your ass for.”

“Shouldn’t it be ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do?’” Daniel asked. Jasper shook his head,

“Nah. Anya is way scarier than me.” Daniel laughed and headed out the door.

\---

**Roxanne**

Rox leaned back in the movie theatre seat. She glanced at Daniel out of the corner of her eye. He looked good. The black shirt was one she hadn’t seen before. He’d paid for her ticket, and had argued over who would buy the popcorn that was resting between them. A completely cliche first date.

A perfectly cliche first date.

Daniel caught her staring and grinned,

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching the movie?” he whispered.

“You look really great tonight.” Roxanne whispered back. She was glad that the darkened theatre hid her blush. She really hadn’t meant to say that. Daniel’s eyes widened slightly before he chuckled. He put his arm around her shoulders,

“Normally I hate being objectified by women…” He joked softly. Rox giggled and leaned into him a little bit. His warmth felt good.

She managed to sort of concentrate on the movie for almost a full forty five minutes after that. Then she glanced up at Daniel again. He was looking down at her with a small smile. She liked that smile. Roxanne tilted her head up to kiss him. He froze for less than half a second before cupping her cheek and kissing her back. When they broke apart their foreheads still rested together.

“Aren’t we stereotypical teenagers, kissing in the back of the theatre.” Roxanne whispered. Dan smiled,

“Crap. My dad told me not to do anything that would make your mom kick my ass.” He whispered back. Rox let out a small breath of laughter,

“I think my mom would kick your ass for not kissing me.” She told him. Daniel looked at her,

“Oh really?” Rox nodded,

“Yeah, and she’d _definitely_ kick your ass for not kissing me again.” Daniel smiled again,

“Well, have to avoid that.” He said before leaning in to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, sorry about the lack of updates, the last few months my laptop broke, then I was sleeping on the streets, then I was settling into a new apartment, and work got nuts... BUT all better now so updates will be far more frequent!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to see my other fics. Or hear me ranting/flailing about this one, feel free to follow PhaseWriter on tumblr!


End file.
